Doppelter Feuerwhisky
by Windspiel
Summary: Eigentlich konnte Fleur die junge Aurorin Tonks nicht leiden. Und Tonks war zufriedener, glücklicher Single. Doch wenn eine Beziehungskrise, zwei sehr einsame Menschen und zu viel Alkohol aufeinandertreffen, hat das oft ungeahnte Folgen... Femmeslash!
1. Kürbissuppe und Kerzen

**DOPPELTER FEUERWHISKY**

**Anmerkung:** Diese Fanfiction ist in der Zusammenarbeit von mir (Windspiel) mit **petit[punkt]Indien** (petit . Indien) entstanden. Daher findet ihr sie auch unter ihren Geschichten. Es ist übrigens unsere erste Fanfictions, über ein paar mutmachende Reviews würden wir uns sehr freuen :)

**Autoren: **Windspiel - Tonks; petit[punkt]Indien- Fleur

**Soundtrack: **Welcome to Heartlight, Kenny Loggins

**Beta: **unsere wundervolle Mr Spock-1, vielen Dank!

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Co gehören J.K. Rowling. Leider. Wir verdienen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, trotzdem gehört der Plot uns :)

* * *

**Kapitel 1 **

**Kürbissuppe und Kerzen**

Der Fuchsbau wirkte wie immer so windschief und wackelig, dass Tonks beim Anklopfen fürchtete, das Haus würde in seine Einzelteile zerfallen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, natürlich nicht. Die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet, und bevor Tonks auch nur blinzeln konnte, befand sie sich in einer innigen Umarmung.

„Nymphadora, wie schön, dass du hier bist, komm doch rein, es ist so kalt draußen, kaum zu glauben, dabei ist erst Anfang Oktober, möchtest du eine Tasse Tee oder lieber gleich ein Butterbier? Oh, du siehst sehr hübsch aus heute Abend." Mrs. Weasley hielt kurz inne und schloss die Tür hinter ihrer Besucherin.

„Guten Abend, Molly", murmelte Tonks. „Danke für die Einladung. Tee wäre prima. Und bitte nenn mich nicht Nymphadora."

„Natürlich, Kind", strahlte die Hausherrin und schob Tonks vor sich her in die Küche. Diese ließ es lächelnd zu, dass man sie auf einen Stuhl bugsierte und mit einer großen Tasse Tee und einem Keks versorgte. Wie immer war es warm und gemütlich hier. Die Stimme einer Schnulzensängerin hing in der Luft, ein Kaminfeuer brannte und überall war eine perfekt organisierte Unordnung.

Auf dem Herd dampfte schon eine Suppe, dem Duft nach zu urteilen, Kürbis. Daneben wendeten sich zarte Rinderlenden von selbst und spritzen dabei gefährlich mit Öl. Molly warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf, stupste die Pfanne mit ihrem Zauberstab an und regulierte mit der nächsten Bewegung die Lautstärke des Radios.

„Kann ich etwas helfen?", fragte Tonks der Höflichkeit halber, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon kannte. „Aber nein, meine Liebe, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, bleib ruhig sitzen und erzähl mir, wie es dir geht."

Ein paar braune Kerzen ordneten sich auf dem Tisch an und entflammten.

„Mir geht es gut." Die junge Frau nippte an ihrem Tee. „Der ist sehr gut, Molly, ist das ein Rooibos?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und dekorierte den Tisch mit buntem Herbstlaub.

Molly nickte wohlwollend und ließ einen Stapel Teller herbeischweben. „Allerdings, beste Qualität, versteht sich, _Stern von Afrika, _wenn es um Tee geht, mache ich keine Kompromisse. Und, was macht die Liebe? – Oh, die Suppe!"

Tonks unterdrückte einen resignierenden Seufzer. Jedes Mal die gleiche Frage. Molly war immer um das Wohl ihrer Schäfchen, zu denen sie die junge Aurorin seit gewisser Zeit auch zählte, besorgt und hielt es wohl für eine unbedingte Notwendigkeit, dass diese einen Mann für ihr Glück fand. Tonks hatte beschlossen, es mit Humor zu nehmen. „Immer noch der gleiche Stand wie vor zwei Wochen. Ich bin zufriedener Single."

Sie schmunzelte beim Anblick der umherwuselnden Frau und kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, erneut ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Es gehörte zum Stolz der Hausfrau, ihre Speise völlig selbstständig zuzubereiten. Und Molly war ohne Zweifel eine großartige Köchin. Tonks würde vermutlich mehr schaden als helfen. Ihre Kochkünste reichten gerade noch für Nudeln mit einer einfachen Soße.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Kind?" Jetzt traf der prüfende Blick nicht die Suppe, sondern Tonks, die das Gefühl hatte, ihm standhalten zu müssen. Eine Antwort blieb ihr erspart, da in diesem Moment mit einem Knarren die Tür aufschwang und George ins Zimmer platzte.

„Ist Bill schon da, Mum?"

„Siehst du ihn etwa?", erwiderte seine Mutter geschäftig. „Steh da nicht so rum, Junge, mach dich lieber nützlich und füttere die Hühner."

„Klar, mach ich gleich." George ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Tonks fallen. „Hey, es ist mir eine Freude, dein nettes Gesicht in unserer Küche zu entdecken."

Sie grinste. „Gleichfalls. Gefällt dir die Deko?" Sie deutete auf die Blätter.

„Wunderschön." Der Junge hatte sich ebenfalls einen Tee eingegossen und richtete nun wieder das Wort an seine Mutter. „Wann gibt's denn Essen?"

„Wenn dein Bruder da ist."

„Bill kommt also auch, hab ich das richtig verstanden?", erkundigte sich Tonks.

„Ja, und er bringt Fleur mit. Die beiden sind ja so glücklich. Oh, es ist so wunderbar, wenn das Haus so voller Leben ist." Molly nahm den Suppentopf vom Feuer. „So, George, auf zu den Hühnern, und du, Nymphadora, möchtest du noch einen Keks?"

***

„Bill, lass mich los! Ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker!", giftete Fleur ihren Freund an.

„Das sagen sie alle…", murmelte Bill und ließ Fleurs Arm los, den er ergriffen hatte, als Fleur nach dem Apparieren kurz schwankte. „Da will man helfen und erntet nur Gezicke."

Aus Fleurs Augen schossen Blitze auf Bills Hinterkopf. Er ging schon voraus auf die schiefe Eingangstür des Fuchsbaus zu.

Bevor er anklopfte, wendete er sich noch mal Fleur zu und bat: „Fleur, bitte reiß dich heute Abend mal zusammen. Ich habe noch mal mit Mum gesprochen, sie wird versuchen, besser mit dir auszukommen, also solltest du dich auch bemühen. Ach ja, Tonks wird auch da sein." Dann betrat er den Fuchsbau.

Fleur seufzte tief und machte ein Gesicht als beiße sie in einen sauren Apfel. Zusammenreißen sollte sie sich also, zusammenreißen! Und das, obwohl doch diese Frau immer versuchte, sie runter zu machen. Frustriert machte sie sich auf einen langen Abend in Bills Familienhaus gefasst.

Bills Familie an sich war schon schwer genug zu ertragen und dann war da auch noch Tonks. Die junge Aurorin hatte vom ersten Moment an Fleurs Antipathie gewonnen. Doch was soll's, da musste sie durch. Sie atmete noch einmal durch, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und betrat dann den Fuchsbau.

Essensgeruch und ausgelassenes Gelächter empfing sie und trieb sie zur Küche. Alle waren dort bereits am gedeckten Tisch versammelt, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, ihre allesamt rothaarigen Kinder, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny und Bill; und natürlich, am Ende des Tisches, mit ebenfalls knallroten leicht abstehenden Haaren: Nymphadora. Oder, wie sie genannt werden wollte: Tonks. Fleur konnte nicht verstehen, wie man sich freiwillig Tonks nennen konnte, doch irgendwie passte der Name auch zu ihr.

Fleur kam sich wie immer fehl am Platz vor in dieser familiären Gemeinschaft, sie stand in der Tür herum und bemerkte den unsicheren Blick, den Mrs. Weasley zuerst Bill zuwarf, bevor sie dann lächelnd auf Fleur zuwieselte.

„Meine liebe Fleur!" Widerstrebend erwiderte Fleur ihre Umarmung.

„Setz dich doch! Wir haben mit dem Essen auf euch gewartet." Damit bugsierte sie Fleur an den einzig freien Platz am Tisch: Neben Tonks.

***

Tonks war gerade in eine anregende Unterhaltung mit Ron und Ginny vertieft und amüsierte sich prächtig. Daher begrüßte sie Fleur nur halbherzig mit einem Lächeln und einem freundlichen „Hallo, schön, dich zu sehen, Fleur" und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Jugendlichen zu.

„Aber was war denn mit dem Hüter, Ron? Das kann doch so gar nicht passiert sein!"

„Ich schwör's dir, Tonks! Das war der beste Bluff, den ich jemals gesehen habe!" Der rothaarige Junge klatschte vor Vergnügen mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. Tonks musste auch lachen. Es schien ihr schon Ewigkeiten zurückzuliegen, dass sie selbst mit einer solchen Euphorie vom letzten Quidditch-Spiel geredet hatte, dabei lag ihre eigene Schulzeit auch erst ein paar Jahre zurück.

Wie schnell die Zeit verging… Oft fragte Tonks sich, ob sie jetzt erwachsen geworden war. Damals – und sie kam sich wirklich uralt vor, als sie dieses Wort dachte – damals war ihr Leben eine einzige endlose Party gewesen. Inzwischen war sie vernünftig, hatte einen durchgeplanten Tag, jagte als Aurorin täglich schwarze Magier und konnte sich keine durchgemachten Nächte mehr leisten. Umso mehr genoss sie diesen Abend, den Trubel, den Wirbel, den die Jugendlichen verbreiteten. Fast fühlte sie sich schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum Hufflepuffs zurückversetzt. Auch dort war es niemals langweilig geworden…

Ein leises Seufzen neben ihr riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie warf Fleur einen schnellen Blick zu. Die Französin starrte gedankenverloren in die Luft und schien sich ganz und gar nicht wohl zu fühlen. Ihre Finger spielten unruhig mit der Serviette. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. In schneller Folge huschten Verbissenheit, Langeweile und Anspannung über ihre Miene und ließen das makellose Gesicht etwas menschlicher wirken.

Tonks schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie verstand die schöne junge Frau einfach nicht. Sie wurde Teil einer der liebevollsten Familien, die man in der Welt der Zauberer überhaupt finden konnte, würde einen intelligenten und gutaussehenden Mann heiraten, den sie liebte – und trotzdem sah man selten ein glückliches Lächeln ihre Miene schmücken. Außerdem wusste Tonks nicht, warum Fleur ihr gegenüber so misstrauisch und abweisend war. Sie persönlich hatte nichts gegen sie – Fleur jedoch schien eine Abneigung der jungen Aurorin gegenüber zu hegen. Noch nie hatten die beiden mehr als ein paar freundliche Worte gewechselt, aber kühle Blicke waren in Massen gefallen.

Auf diese konnte Tonks an diesem Abend allerdings verzichten. So drehte sie sich wieder von Fleur weg, bevor diese bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet worden war und ihre Krallen ausfuhr. Eines stand außer Frage: Fleur war eine unberechenbare Zicke. Und solche Personen gehörten nicht zu Tonks' liebsten Zeitgenossen.

***

Manchmal hatte Fleur doch tatsächlich das Gefühl, sie sei unsichtbar. Den ganzen Abend hatte nicht einer mehr als ein paar höfliche Worte an sie gerichtet, drei Mal musste sie beteuern, wie schön dieses Land doch war und wie gut es ihr ging! Bei den Tischgesprächen hatte sie schon nach der ersten Stunde aufgegeben zu folgen, denn das war noch ein Grund die Familie Weasley nicht zu mögen: Sie hatten einen furchtbaren Dialekt. Es beschämte Fleur unheimlich, wenn man sie plötzlich aus dem Himmel heraus auf Englisch ansprach und sie erst zwei Mal nachfragen musste, um auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen, worum es denn ging.

Sie hatte nicht gelogen, sie war nach England zurückgekehrt, um ihr Englisch zu verbessern, nicht um, wovon viele ausgingen, sich einen gut aussehenden Mann zu angeln. Doch nun hatte sie ihn doch gefunden: Bill war herzlich, nett, sah gut aus und ließ sich nicht durch ihre Schönheit einschüchtern. Ja, bei ihm hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, wenn er sie ansah, dann sah er sie, nicht nur ihr Äußeres. Doch, trotz alledem oder gerade deswegen, war sie nicht mit ihm glücklich, Fleur war nie glücklich.

Und so saß sie jetzt am Tisch der Weasleys und starrte schmollend vor sich her.

Tonks neben ihr war in ein hitziges Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft, halbherzig legte sich Fleur ein paar Worte zurecht, mit denen sie sich ins Gespräch einklinken konnte, gab es aber nach einem Seitenblick auf Tonks schnell wieder auf. Sie beneidete Tonks um ihre ungezwungene Art, ihr lautes Lachen steckte an und Fleur verspürte den Drang sie anzusehen.

Demonstrativ blickte sie noch etwas dunkler in die andere Richtung und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Sie seufzte kurz auf und blickte gedankenverloren in die Luft. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Bill, der herzhaft lachend die Schulter von Molly Weasley tätschelte. In Fleurs Hals begann es auffällig zu brennen, sie schluckte schwer und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihre Familie fehlte ihr, hier war alles so anders als in Frankreich.

Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Eltern Bill nicht mögen oder seine Familie nicht akzeptieren würden. Doch Bill hatte ihr versprochen, dass nach der Hochzeit alles einfacher werden würde, darauf lebte Fleur hin. Alles würde sich lösen.

In Gedanken war ihr Blick wieder auf die junge Aurorin neben ihr gefallen, sie würde ihr Leben gerne mit ihr tauschen.

Irgendwie sah sie hübsch aus, mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen und dem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ganz von selbst schlich sich auch auf Fleurs Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln, herzhaft griff sie zur eben aufgetischten Mousse-au-Chocolat, die Mrs. Weasley extra für sie angefertigt hatte.

***

Im selben Moment streckte auch Tonks die Hand nach dem Löffel aus. Zwei schmale Frauenhände stießen kurz zusammen und zuckten beide zurück. Tonks sah Fleur zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend direkt ins Gesicht und schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Entschuldige. Darf ich dir etwas geben?" Sie griff nach Fleurs Schälchen und lud zuerst ihr, dann sich selbst, etwas von der luftigen Schokocreme auf.

„Merci - danke." Fleurs Stimme war leise und zurückhaltend.

Tonks warf der Französin einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Wie unsicher sie wirkte, sobald die Maske der Schönheit einmal kurz verrutschte!

Beide probierten von der Nachspeise. Fleur nickte beeindruckt.

„Merveilleux! Molly, die Mousse schmeckt wundervoll!"

„Danke, meine Liebe, ich habe mir besonders viel Mühe gegeben!" Mrs. Weasley dankte ihrem Gast mit dem strahlenden Lächeln der stolzen Köchin, nicht einmal ein Hauch von Abneigung war in ihrer Stimme.

Tonks bemerkte den kurzen, prüfenden Blick, den die rundliche Frau ihrem Sohn zuwarf. Molly gab sich wirklich große Mühe. Nur ihm zuliebe war sie so freundlich zu seiner Verlobten. Ob Fleur den Blick auch bemerkt hatte? Schon schien sich das Mädchen wieder in sich zurückzuziehen. Das konnte so doch nicht weitergehen! Die junge Aurorin fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs kurze Haar und kratzte sich am Nacken. Wenn sie den ganzen Abend neben dieser distanziert - schüchternen Frau sitzen musste, würde er vermutlich nicht sonderlich gemütlich werden. Das Schweigen begann jetzt schon, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen, obwohl es abgesehen von Fleurs Wortkargheit am Tisch laut und lustig zuging. Ron, George und Fred überboten sich gegenseitig mit schlechten Witzen, auf die Bill mit wieherndem Lachen reagierte. Ginny hatte sich in den Arm ihres Vaters geschmiegt und kicherte, weil dieser sie sanft in die Seite stupste.

Die Uhr, auf deren Zeigern sämtliche Familienmitglieder der Weasleys abgebildet waren, schlug mehrmals. Es war neun. Mrs. Weasley begann den Tisch abzuräumen und forderte nur Ginny und Ron auf, ihr dabei zu helfen.

Mr. Weasley erhob sich gemächlich und holte ein paar alkoholische Getränke vom Küchenschrank, um sich und Bill einzuschenken.

„Möchtet ihr auch etwas, Ladies?" Er nickte den beiden jungen Frauen am anderen Ende des Tisches zu und winkte mit der Flasche. Beide schüttelten dankend den Kopf.

„Du bist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier in England", begann Tonks schließlich ein Gespräch mit der Absicht, Fleur ein bisschen aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Oui, aber England ist sehr schön." Die Antwort klang fast ein bisschen wie einstudiert, so als würde Fleur mit ihr eine Erwartung erfüllen müssen. Tonks fragte sich, wie die echte Fleur wohl war. Das Mädchen neben ihr war mehr Schauspielerin als Mensch. Was sie wohl gerade dachte? Ob sie sich weit weg wünschte, ob sie die Stunden zählte, bis Bill und sie endlich wieder alleine waren? Kurz fühlte Tonks Neid in sich hochsteigen. Eigentlich wäre es schön, wieder eine Beziehung zu haben. Sie war schon lang genug alleine. Auch wenn sie Molly gegenüber behauptet hatte, keinen Freund zu wollen, sehnte sie sich doch nach Nähe. Das wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, als sie sich mit einem glücklichen Paar konfrontiert sah.

Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass Fleur auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten schien. Sie beeilte sich, eine weitere Frage zu stellen. So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, ein Gespräch ins Rollen zu bringen.

„Das stimmt, England ist schön. Es ist so vielseitig, es wird nie langweilig. Aber vermisst du deine Familie und Frankreich nicht?"

***

Fleur war überrascht. Fleur war sogar sehr überrascht. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Tonks mit ihr kommunizieren wollte?

"Doch, meine Familie fehlt mir, doch ich bin es gewöhnt, sie nicht zu sehen. Und du? Gehe ich richtig davon aus, dass du nicht bei deiner Familie wohnst?" Schnell hatte Fleur ihr höfliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und naschte noch etwas von der Mousse. Sie hatte gelogen, sie war zu flüssig und auch zu süß.

"Das stimmt", antwortete Tonks vorsichtig und holte sich einen Nachschlag. Ihr schien es zu schmecken. "Seit ich meinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht habe, wohne ich in einer kleinen Wohnung in London. Ich habe ein schönes Zuhause und besuche meine Eltern regelmäßig, aber ich wollte... einfach mal weg von der gewohnten Umgebung. Vermutlich kannst du das Gefühl ein bisschen nachvollziehen... wie war das für dich, so ein ganz neues Leben in einem fremden Land?"

Tonks löffelte ihre Mousse aus und schob den Teller zufrieden von sich. "Wollen wir vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen?", bemerkte sie, noch bevor Fleur antworten konnte, da sich die Gemeinschaft am Küchentisch langsam auflöste.

Lächelnd erhob sich Fleur und zusammen schlenderten die beiden Frauen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich bereits die Hälfte der Familie tummelte. Die beiden setzten sich auf ein weiches Sofa und Tonks lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

"Molly kocht einfach zu gut, findest du nicht?", fragte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.  
"Hm, ja…", murmelte Fleur. "Doch mir fehlt die französische Küche. Das Essen ist bei uns nicht so schwer, wir bleiben auch länger am Tisch sitzen und reden mehr während des Essens."

Neugierig blickte Tonks Fleur an, es war das erste Mal, dass sie mehr als nur einen Satz sagte. Dennoch konnte sie eine freche Bemerkung nicht unterdrücken.  
"Na ja, ein Gespräch führt sich nicht allein, oder?"

Doch entweder hatte Fleur es nicht verstanden, oder sie ignorierte es gekonnt.

"Du fragtest mich vorhin, wie es ist, in ein fremdes Land zu ziehen. Es ist... anders. Zuerst denkst du, dass du dich erst eingewöhnen musst, doch die Monate vergehen und es wird nie so wie in deinem Land. Du bleibst immer eine Fremde in einer fremden Kultur, in einem fremden Land, in einer", sie stockte kurz, blickte sich etwas unglücklich um und fuhr dann mit leiserer Stimme fort, "fremden Familie. Doch England ist sehr schön."

Wieder hielt ihr Schweigen an, Tonks legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte Fleur nachdenklich an. "Vor allem fehlt mir die Sprache. Englisch ist eine so harte Sprache, mir fehlt die Melodie, mit der man in meinem Land spricht."

Das Gespräch war verstummte kurz. Fleur formulierte im Kopf gerade eine Frage, die sie Tonks stellen konnte, und bemühte sich um möglichst korrektes Englisch, da sprang Bill plötzlich von seinem Platz am Kamin auf und eilte zu den beiden Frauen.

"Fleur, Tonks, was haltet ihr von einem Abstecher zu _The Fields_?"

_The Fields_ war ein bekanntes und beliebtes Lokal nicht weit vom Fuchsbau und sozusagen die Stammkneipe der Weasleys. Fleur wich Bills Blick aus und versuchte, ihre Missstimmung zu verbergen. Gerade hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal in Tonks Anwesenheit wohl gefühlt, gerade hatte sie begonnen, das Frauengespräch zu genießen, da platzte ihr Bräutigam schon wieder dazwischen.

***

Tonks fing Fleurs Blick auf. Sie selbst mochte _The Fields_, aber sie vermutete, dass die zarte und vornehme Französin eher das moderne Café ein paar Straßen weiter bevorzugte. Die Kneipe war laut und chaotisch, ein Ort für fröhliche Stammtischrunden und wilde Diskussionen, aber kaum für ein schüchternes Gespräch.

Gerade wollte die junge Aurorin einen Kompromiss vorschlagen, als Fleur das Wort ergriff:

„The Fields? Das ist nicht schön… es ist so unzivilisiert dort. Siehst du nicht, dass wir uns unterhalten wollen, Bill?"

„Ach, störe ich euch?", fragte Bill mit einem Zwinkern.

„Allerdings." Fleur bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Dennoch war Tonks nicht die Schärfe in den Stimmen der beiden entgangen. Ganz so glücklich, wie sie sich gaben, waren die beiden wohl doch nicht.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung." Bill nickte Tonks zu und zog sich zurück.

Diese biss sich auf die Lippen. Zu gerne hätte sie Fleur nach dem Stand der Beziehung gefragt, aber sie war sich sicher, dass diese Frage momentan noch unangebracht war.

Fleur schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen. „Manchmal…", begann sie einen Satz, verstummte dann aber und wandte schnell den Blick zu Boden. „Hm?" Tonks sah sie fragend an. „Manchmal wird es mir selbst in so einem hellen und schönen großen Raum zu eng." Unbehagen zeigte sich auf Fleurs Miene.

Tonks verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, dem Mädchen die Sorgen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und sie tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Nicht ganz ohne Anstrengung unterdrückte sie dieses Verlangen. Stattdessen warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen raus gehen?"

„Oh ja, es gibt ein schönes Café im Ort!"

Tonks grinste. Wie sie es vorausgesehen hatte. Aber gut. Sie hatte gerade auch nichts gegen ein bisschen frische Luft. Fleur begann, interessant zu werden, die Gesellschaft der Weasleys störte zugegebenermaßen beim Kennenlernen mehr als dass sie half.

Während Tonks ihre Jacken holte, machte Fleur sich auf den Weg, um Bill Bescheid zu geben.

* * *

Reviews wären toll! Und wenn euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat, schaut auch mal bei petit[punkt]Indien vorbei und lest ihre "Eine Frage, eine Antwort" - schöner Femslash :)


	2. Having a field day

**Anmerkung:** Immer noch das Gleiche: Geschrieben von mir und petit[punkt]Indien, schaut es euch an :) Beta war Mr-Spock1.

**Autoren:** Tonks - Windspiel; Fleur - petit[punkt]Indien

**Soundtrack:** Hot Stuff (Pussycat Dolls), Lovegame (Lady GaGa)

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Co gehören J.K. Rowling. Leider. Wir verdienen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, trotzdem gehört der Plot uns :)

Und jetzt eine Runde Schokomuffins für alle... aber lasst die Finger vom Whisky!!  
Los gehts... aber Vorsicht: Es wird heiß! :D

* * *

**Kapitel 2 **

**Having a field day**

Fleur war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie da gerade machte. Was dachte Tonks wohl von ihr?

Es war nicht schwer, Bill zu finden, er lümmelte in einer Ecke des Zimmers herum und grummelte vor sich hin. Schnell ging Fleur zu ihm.

„Bill!"

Griesgrämig drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Ach Bill. Es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ich hätte dich nicht so anzicken dürfen, aber du weißt, ich habe hier nicht viele Freunde" – Fleur verbesserte sich in Gedanken: Keine - „und es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mir vorstellen kann, mich mit jemanden anzufreunden! Verstehst du mich?"

Bill gab wieder ein Grummeln von sich, mit vergnügter Miene ließ Fleur das als _‚Ja, Schatz, natürlich verstehe ich das, geh nur und vergnüg dich' _durchgehen und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen, in Gedanken schon wieder bei Tonks.

„Merci chérie. Ich gehe noch mit Tonks in ein kleines Café, warte nicht auf mich, es könnte spät werden!"

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da setzte Bill nochmals zum Sprechen an.

„Hey, nicht so schnell! Fleur, was soll das werden? Denkst du, du kommst mit dieser Masche einfach so durch? Machst zuerst auf armes Mäuschen und zischst dann mit der lieben Tonks ab in die nächste Bar? Um dich dann wieder von besoffenen Dorftrotteln anbaggern zu lassen? Einmal habe ich das ohne jeden Kommentar durchgehen lassen, aber überspann den Bogen nicht zu weit!" Sein Gesicht sprühte förmlich vor Wut – doch Fleurs nicht minder.

„Was sagst du da? Du wagst es, mich in den Dreck zu ziehen?" Ihre Stimme sprang ein paar Oktaven höher und aus ihren Augen blitzte etwas, das dann wohl doch von ihrer Veela-Erbschaft kommen musste. „Du wagst es, mich zu beschuldigen, dich hinter deinem Rücken zu betrügen?! Bill, ich wollte es einfach vergessen, so tun, als ob ich nichts gemerkt hätte, doch das geht zu weit! Denkst du, ich bin dumm? Denkst du, ich bin taub und blind? Ich habe dich gesehen, Bill, ich habe dich gesehen mit dieser... dieser Pute eines Mädchens, das Männer küsst, die einer anderen versprochen sind. Und du wagst es -", Fleurs Stimme brach ab.

Alle im Zimmer starrten die beiden sprachlos an. Bill war kreidebleich geworden und stotterte etwas wie „sie hat es gesehen", „es war nichts", und „nur zu viel getrunken, nichts Ernstes".

Wutentbrannt drehte Fleur sich um und verließ mit einem Knallen der Haustür den Fuchsbau.

Draußen wartete Tonks bereits mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Fleur, bist du heute etwa mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Bist ja der Friedensengel persönlich!" Versöhnlich legte sie ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Nein, Spaß beiseite. Fleur, ist alles okay mit dir?"

Eine verirrte Träne rann Fleurs Wange hinab, mit einer barschen Geste wischte sie sie weg.

„Tonks, bitte lass uns zu, ah, comment il s'appelle encore, diesem _The Fields_ gehen. Mir ist gerade so nach lauter Musik, vielen Leuten und Alkohol."

***

Tonks versuchte, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Dass etwas vorgefallen war, stand außer Frage. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass jetzt die richtige Zeit für Fragen war.

„Natürlich, lass uns gehen", erwiderte sie mit leichter Stimme und strich Fleur nur kurz beruhigend über die Schulter. Dann hakte sie Fleur unter und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Auf dem Weg in die Kneipe schwiegen die beiden Frauen. Es war keine unangenehme Stille. Tonks überlegte, wie seltsam vertraut es sich anfühlte, mit Fleur unterwegs zu sein, obwohl sich die beiden kaum kannten. Die Abneigung, die das Mädchen gegen sie gehabt hatte, schien zu schwinden, auch wenn ein gewisses Misstrauen nicht zu leugnen war. Aber das brachte Fleur anscheinend jedem hier entgegen.

Was die junge Französin wohl gerade beschäftigte? Ein schneller Blick zur Seite bestätigte Tonks, dass sich die junge Frau an ihrem Arm wieder in sich zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und schien mit sich zu ringen, um ihre Fassung zu bewahren.

Kurz bevor sie das Lokal erreichten, fragte Tonks leise: „Wäre es nicht besser, wir würden im Vorneherein unsere Handynummern austauschen? Ich meine, für den Fall, dass wir uns verlieren oder dass etwas passiert." Fleur nickte nur und kramte ihr Mobiltelefon hervor.

„Willst du da wirklich rein?" Tonks warf Fleur einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Sie erntete einen bösen Blick als Antwort und beobachtete, wie die Französin zielsicher auf den Eingang zusteuerte. „Na gut, dann los…", murmelte die Aurorin, fest entschlossen, Fleur am heutigen Abend gut im Auge zu behalten.

Laute, schlechte Musik und abgestandene Luft schlugen ihnen entgegen, als sie die Tür öffneten und sich in die Kneipe schoben. Ein Mann mit einem alkoholisierten Lachen im Gesicht stolperte an ihnen vorbei ins Freie. Im Vorübergehen raunte er, kurz innehaltend, den beiden ein unzüchtiges Kompliment zu und verschwand glucksend in der Kälte. Auch von drinnen war dröhnendes Gelächter zu hören. Anscheinend hatten schon mehrere über den Durst hinaus getrunken. Tonks sah Fleur die Nase rümpfen und musste grinsen. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf die Hüfte der leicht desorientierten Freundin und dirigierte sie Richtung Theke. Dort bahnte sie sich mit Hilfe ihres linken Ellenbogens einen Weg zum Wirt durch und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wir hätten gerne… zwei Butterbier?" Sie wartete auf Fleurs Zustimmung und nickte dann dem Wirt zu. Dieser ließ sich, wie sie wusste, regelmäßig das Zauberergetränk aus Hogsmeade liefern, da seine Kneipe sowohl eine Anlaufstelle für Zauberer als auch für Muggel war.

Ein paar Augenblicke später standen auch schon zwei große, dampfende Bierkrüge vor den jungen Frauen. Tonks leckte sich die Lippen. Ein bisschen Wärme konnte nicht schaden. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand immer noch an Fleurs Hüfte ruhte. Schnell zog sie sie zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass Fleur dachte, sie würde sie bevormunden. Stattdessen griff sie nach dem Bierkrug, um mit der neuen Freundin anzustoßen.

***

Die Hand an ihrer Hüfte hatte Fleur noch nicht mal bemerkt, viel zu sehr beschäftigte sie noch der Streit mit Bill.

Schwach lächelnd stieß sie mit Tonks an und schüttete sich das Getränk in einem Zug runter. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus und füllte das Loch, das der Streit hinterlassen hatte.

„Du hast aber einen Durst", bemerkte Tonks grinsend und nippte wieder an ihrem Butterbier. Fleur ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wendete sich wieder an den Wirt.

„Einen Feuerwhisky bitte."

Er warf ihr einen etwas überraschten Blick zu, leistete ihrer Bitte dennoch Folge.

Jetzt wich Tonks Grinsen einem eher besorgten Blick. Sie musterte das jüngere Mädchen, während auch sie ihr Butterbier leerte. Fleur schnappte sich ihren Whisky und trank einen großen Schluck. Sie seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich bewusst zu entspannen. Sie warf Tonks ein Lächeln zu und sagte etwas, dass allerdings völlig der Musik unterging. Die beiden lehnten sich vor, ihre Wangen berührten sich fast, als Fleur wiederholte: „Männer. Nur sie machen einen so fertig."

Schon fast enttäuscht lehnte sich Fleur wieder zurück. Schweigend blickten sich die beiden eine Zeit lang an, dann lachte Fleur leicht auf und nahm nochmals einen Schluck Feuerwhisky, brennend lief er ihre Kehle hinab.

Der Alkohol schien bei Fleur bereits zu wirken. Vielleicht lag es am Veelablut, dass sie nicht so viel vertrug...?

In ihren Augen begann plötzlich etwas Übermütiges zu leuchten, als sie sich wieder zu Tonks vorbeugte und mit verführerischer Stimme sagte:

„Aber wer braucht schon Männer?" Mit einem Schwung wanderte auch der Rest des Feuerwhiskys Fleurs Hals hinab. Winkend beschaffte sie sich gleich noch einen und bestellte auch einen Doppelten für Tonks, ohne sie zu fragen.

Diese ließ es mit einem Stirnrunzeln durchgehen und stieß mit ihr an. Fleur trank das feurige Getränk in einem Zug aus, wie um sich Mut anzutrinken, und fragte dann:

„Hast du Lust zum Tanzen?" Sie warf Tonks ein freches Grinsen zu und zog sie, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, auf die Tanzfläche.

In Fleur hatte bereits alles ausgesetzt. Der Alkohol vertrieb alle störenden Gedanken und zurück blieb nur eine Traurigkeit, die sie mit anderen Gefühlen ersetzen wollte. Es war ihr egal, mit welchen Gefühlen sie dafür spielen musste, noch wollte oder konnte sie an später denken. Die Nacht war jung, die Musik zwar schlecht, aber dafür laut. Selbst wenn irgendein Gedanke doch noch seinen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein fand, übertonte der Lärm alles.

Fleur bewegte sich wie von selbst, die Musik trug sie. Tonks war eine tolle Tänzerin. Sie bewegte ihren Körper mit einer Geschmeidigkeit und einem Taktgefühl, dass Fleur schon allein vom Zusehen warm wurde und sie das Bedürfnis spürte, diese Kurven zu berühren, ihren Körper an sich zu fühlen. Sie legte eine Hand auf Tonks Hüften und nahm mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die warmen, kribbelnden Schübe war, die sie von ihrer Hand aus durchzuckten. Der Tanz wurde enger, für einen Moment spürte Fleur den heißen Atem Tonks' auf ihrem Mund, dann war wieder mehr Abstand zwischen ihr und dem etwas erröteten Gesicht Tonks'.

***

Tonks spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Die Lautstärke, die Rhythmen, die Nähe der vielen Menschen… all das umgab sie, die Atmosphäre nahm sie gefangen und zog sie mit sich. Nicht umsonst hatte sie als Partymensch gegolten. Auch jetzt fühlte sie, wie das Tanzen ihr zum Bedürfnis wurde. Nach dem engen Tanz mit Fleur, der durchaus nicht unangenehm gewesen war, suchte sie sich nun in wilden Bewegungen ihre Freiheit.

Ihr Blick, verwirrt von den Lichtern und dem Trubel, fixierte Fleur. Diese war auch beim Tanzen wunderschön. Die leichte Schmuddeligkeit der Kneipe ließ sie nur noch mehr strahlen. Früher hatte Tonks immer kopfschüttelnd gelacht, wenn sie Rons, Harrys oder Bills Schilderungen von der Französin lauschte, die sie als engelsgleich oder überirdisch schön beschrieben, und hatte alles auf die Magie der Veela geschoben.

Jetzt konnte sie die Faszination der Männer verstehen. Fleur unterschied sich nicht nur in ihrer Anmut von anderen Frauen, sondern besaß auch eine sehr ausdrucksvolle Ausstrahlung. Man konnte an ihren Bewegungen und Blicken eine Ahnung davon bekommen, wie es in ihr aussah, was sehr beeindruckend und ein bisschen beängstigend war.

Was sie irritierte, war, dass sie sich selbst in Fleurs Anwesenheit nicht hässlicher oder minderwertiger fühlte. Vielmehr hatte sie das Gefühl, Fleurs Schönheit einfach auf ihre eigene Art zu reflektieren. Außerdem las sie in Fleurs Augen, dass diese sie auch schön fand.

Da war allerdings noch etwas anderes in dem Blick der Blonden. Etwas, was Tonks nicht einschätzen oder bestimmen konnte. Etwas, was sie gleichermaßen warnte und anzog.

Sie beugte sich vor und zog Fleur an der Schulter zu sich, um sie etwas zu fragen.

„Geht's dir besser?" Tonks bildete sich ein, ein belustigtes Glucksen zu hören.

„Es geht mir fantastisch!", antwortete Fleur und musste fast schreien, um die Musik zu übertönen.

Gerade wollte Tonks sich wieder zurückziehen, als die Französin ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte legte und ihr ein „Reste encore!" zuraunte.

Sie spürte, wie das Mädchen sie näher zog, wie ihre tanzenden Körper sich wieder berührten und sofort einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden. Das war kein Tanz zweier Freundinnen mehr, das war eine verzweifelte Suche nach Nähe. Oder war Fleur schon so betrunken, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie tat? Tonks wollte sich dieser Situation entziehen, ertappte sich jedoch dabei, wie sie nachgab und sich an Fleur schmiegte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie doch ganz schön einsam gewesen war in der letzten Zeit. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder jemandem so nahe zu sein.

Bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, streifte Fleurs Atem ihre Lippen und Tonks glaubte, ein paar bittende, französische Worte zwischen den Klängen der Musik zu vernehmen.

Dann trafen weiche, volle Lippen die ihren und Tonks' Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus. Ohne nachzudenken, erwiderte sie den Kuss.

***

Fleur hatte das Gefühl, in ihr loderten Flammen. Ihr Verstand hatte vollends ausgesetzt, es zählten nur noch Tonks Lippen auf ihren, Tonks warmer Körper ganz nah an ihrem. Wie von selbst hatte sich ihre Zunge durch Tonks Lippen geschlichen, heiß war es dort. Einer Explosion gleich spürte Fleur plötzliches Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, sie wollte noch mehr. Fleur umfasste Tonks Kopf mit ihren Händen, Tonks legte die ihren auf Fleurs Hüften. Drängend küssten sie sich immer wieder, lernten einander ganz anders kennen. Begehrend drückte sich Fleur gegen Tonks und bekam ein Stöhnen als Belohnung.

Atemlos lösten sie sich wieder, tanzten weiter eng umschlungen. Fleur flüsterte Tonks Worte ins Ohr, französische Worte.

Die beiden bewegten sich von ganz selbst weiter in den dunkleren Teil des Pubs, wo weniger gaffende Männer waren und die Musik etwas leiser tönte.

Irgendwann hörten sie auf zu tanzen, Fleur nahm Tonks Gesicht in die Hände, ihre Wangen waren von der Anstrengung gerötet. Mit einem „Tu est trop belle", drückte sie wieder ihre Lippen auf die von Tonks.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte diese den Kuss. Wie von selbst wanderten Tonks Küsse weiter hinunter, sie küsste Fleurs Hals, saugte an ihm. Schauer durchrieselten Fleur, noch nie hatte sie so ein Verlangen empfunden, jemanden zu spüren, ganz nah. Sie nahm wieder Tonks Kopf zwischen ihre Hände, und zog sie zu ihren Lippen, um sie an diesem Gefühl teilhaben zu lassen.

Voll Verlangen drängte sie Tonks rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Abrupt beendete Fleur den Kuss und blickte sie an. Ihre Hände stützte sie rechts und links von Tonks Kopf ab. Mit einem Kichern führte sich Fleur die Situation vor Augen: Sie, die zarte Französin, hatte die starke Aurorin an die Wand gedrängt.

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln beugte sich Fleur wieder vor und küsste sanft Tonks weiche Lippen, knabberte etwas an ihnen und begann dann, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu übersäen. Als sie merkte, dass Tonks an einer Stelle besonders zusammenzuckte, begann sie dort zu saugen, biss sie sanft und bedeckte die Stelle wieder mit Küssen.

Tonks atmete immer und immer schneller und streckte ihren Körper Fleur entgegen, die es ihrerseits genoss die erfahrenere Frau noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. Sie kam wieder ganz nahe, beugte sich zu Tonks Ohr und flüsterte mit viel französischem Akzent:

„Jetzt habe ich dich wohl in meiner Hand."

Ein leises Lachen war ihre Antwort. Sie begann an Tonks Ohr zu knabbern und brachte diese damit wieder zum mehrmaligen Stöhnen, bis sie wohl genug hatte.

Mit einem Ruck hatte Tonks sich aus Fleurs Umklammerung befreit und drückte diese ihrerseits nun an die Wand. Da merkte man dann doch, dass Tonks die Aurorin war, so weich ihre Lippen auch waren, so hart konnte ihr Körper sein. Doch Tonks wollte ihr nicht wehtun, sie presste nur wieder ihre Lippen auf die von Fleur, leckte über sie, erkundete mit ihrer Zunge den Mund der anderen.

Erregt zerrte Fleur Tonks Hemd aus ihrer Hose und spürte endlich nackte Haut. Tonks stöhnte wieder in ihren Mund und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher. Spielerisch wanderte Fleur mit ihren Händen weiter hoch und spürte, wie Tonks Gänsehaut bekam.

***

Das sanfte Kribbeln, das Fleurs Finger auf ihrer Haut verursachten, ergriff von Tonks' gesamten Körper Besitz. Sie spürte, wie all die kleinen Härchen sich aufrichteten und wie ihr rotes Haar länger wurde und in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern fiel. So reagierte ihr Körper meist, wenn sie erregt war. Und ja, Tonks war erregt, das war nicht zu leugnen. Sie wollte Fleur von ihrer Kleidung befreien, wollte sie sehen und spüren, wollte sie ganz für sich beanspruchen. Sie war versucht, dem Verlangen nachzugeben und mit ihren Händen Fleurs Brüste zu erkunden, da wurde sie von einem plötzlichen Ruf ihrer inneren Stimme aus dieser Trance gerissen.

„Stopp!", rief die Stimme der Vernunft in ihr, und Tonks ließ das Wort auch über ihre Lippen kommen, unwillig wie eine bittere Medizin.

„Stopp!"

Mit aller Kraft riss sie sich los von Fleurs Lippen, stieß sich von ihr weg und ließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. Die junge Aurorin hatte die Kontrolle verloren und sie noch nicht vollständig wiedererlangt. Würde sie jetzt in Fleurs Nähe bleiben, wäre die Gefahr groß, dass die beiden streitenden Stimmen in ihrem Kopf – Lust und Vernunft – sie zum Wahnsinn trieben.

So stürzte Tonks zur Bar und rief dem Wirt ein knappes „Wasser, bitte" zu. Seinem anzüglichen Grinsen begegnet sie mit einem mordlustigen Blick aus den nunmehr tiefschwarz gewordenen Augen. Auch ihr Haar hatte seine rote Farbe verloren und glänzte nun rabenschwarz. Passend zu dem unangenehmen Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Während sie das Wasser mit geschlossenen Augen gierig aufnahm, versuchte Tonks, ihren rasenden Gedankenstrom zu ordnen. Feuerwhisky hatte ihr noch nie gut getan, aber sie durfte dem Alkohol nicht die Schuld an ihrem Verhalten geben. Tonks war relativ trinkfest. Ein Butterbier und ein Whisky, noch dazu nach einem ausgiebigen Essen, hätten keine so große Wirkung zeigen dürfen.

Überhaupt hätte so etwas nicht passieren dürfen. Tonks seufzte resigniert auf und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie freute sich schon auf ein ausführliches Gespräch mit ihrem altbekannten schlechten Gewissen, das ihr selbst in ihren wildesten Tagen noch den letzten Funken Vernunft gerettet und sie somit vor größeren Katastrophen bewahrt hatte.

Doch Bereuen half ihr nun auch nicht weiter. Schließlich war Fleur nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Kerl, den sie ohnehin nie wieder sehen würde, sondern ein werdendes Mitglied der Familie, mit der sie seit vielen Jahren Freundschaft verband. Noch dazu bereute sie nicht. Viel zu sehr hatte sie die intimen Momente mit der Freundin genossen. Tonks kramte in ihrer Erinnerung. Wann hatte sie sich zuletzt so begehrt und gleichzeitig verstanden und geborgen gefühlt? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es lag zumindest schon eine Weile zurück.

Sie spürte Fleurs Präsenz. Die Jüngere hatte wohl die erste Verwirrung oder den ersten Schock überwunden und war zu ihr getreten.

Mit einem Seufzer drehte Tonks sich um und blickte in blaue Augen. „Fleur? Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Oder besser gesagt, es tut mir nicht leid, aber es hätte so nicht geschehen dürfen.

Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause. Morgen können wir darüber reden, aber jetzt solltest du erst mal deinen Rausch ausschlafe." Sie schenkte der anderen ein liebevolles Lächeln und streckte eine Hand aus. „Komm…"

***

In Fleurs Kopf war alles so wirr. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von Tonks aus der Bar ziehen. Am Rande bemerkte sie die äußeren Veränderungen der Aurorin, ihre Haare waren plötzlich schwarz und auch ihre Augen wirkten so viel härter.

Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Was war eigentlich losgewesen? Alles drehte sich, Nachdenken ließ ihren Kopf schmerzen.

Seite an Seite apparierten sie, Gott sei Dank übernahm Tonks die Führung, in ihrem Zustand hätte Fleur es bestimmt hinbekommen, sich zu zersplintern. Sie tauchten vor dem Fuchsbau auf, die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und heraus kam ein sehr aufgeregter Bill.

„Fleur!"

Fleur war halb auf Tonks gestützt. Ihre Hand lag auf Tonks Hüfte, was dieser wohl erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Leicht rot im Gesicht befreite sich von ihr.

„Hey Bill!", Tonks grinste den besorgen Verlobten ihrer Freundin frech an, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Zukünftige so feiern kann!"

„Oh nein, sag bloß, sie hat sich betrunken? Fleur verträgt keinen Alkohol... Das tut mir Leid, Tonks."

Leicht hicksend, aber dennoch anwesend, richtete sich Fleur wütend auf.

„Bill! Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich! Ich weiß schon, was ich mache!"

Selbst im betrunkenen Zustand schaffte sie es noch, Blitze aus ihren Augen zu werfen.

Sie war sich ihren Worten allerdings nicht so ganz sicher. Was hatte sie gemacht? Irgendwas Dummes, so viel war klar.

Bill eilte grinsend zu ihr und murmelte etwas wie „mein kleiner Skorpion…" Vorsichtig legte er ihren Arm um seine Schulter und wandte sich zu Tonks.

„Danke, dass du sie zurück gebracht hast! Möchtest du morgen nicht zum Mittagessen vorbei kommen?"

Tonks machte bereits ein, zwei Schritte rückwärts.

„Oh, nein, danke. Ich treffe mich morgen mit Remus."

„Schade, dann ein andermal!"

„Ja, klar! Bis dann, ihr beiden!"

Winkend disapparierte Tonks.

Erstaunlich klar nahm Fleur einen Verlust wahr, den sie irgendwie nicht so wirklich erklären konnte. Doch dann wurde er von einem dringenderes Gefühl verscheucht, ihr Magen drehte sich und sie wurde blass. Auf Bill gestützt betrat sie den Fuchsbau und ging gleich zu Bett.

Kurz bevor sie einschlief, tauchten rote, weiche Haare vor ihren Augen auf. Verschwommen formte sich noch eine Frage in ihren Gedanken. Wie diese Haare wohl rochen? Dann war sie weg, abgetaucht ins Land der Träume.

* * *

to be continued... Reviews wären toll!


	3. Ein Kopf voller Fragen

**Anmerkung: **Eine Tasse Erdbeer-Pfeffer-Tee gefällig? Guten Appetit und viel Spaß beim Lesen! Vielen Dank an Sayla Serpent für die Reviews!**  
**

**Autor: **Windspiel (ich)**  
**

**Soundtrack:** Held – Nathalie Grant; Ordinary Life – Kristen Barry; Harry Potter Soundtrack, Teil 6 und 3

**Beta: **petit[punkt]Indien und MrSpock-1, vielen Dank!

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere und Co gehören J.K. Rowling. Leider. Wir verdienen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, trotzdem gehört der Plot uns :)

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Ein Kopf voller Fragen  
**

Die Nacht schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Wie sehr wünschte sich Tonks, einfach in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen, der die Anstrengungen und Erinnerungen des Tages mit sich nahm. Aber obwohl die Müdigkeit ihr in den Knochen saß und der Alkohol ihren Kopf schwer machte, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Eine Stunde war sie wach in ihrem Bett gelegen, dann hatte sie festgestellt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, auf den Schlaf zu warten. Nun saß sie also auf dem Sofa, eingehüllt in eine dicke Wolldecke und eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Es war dunkel und still im Zimmer, das einzige, was sie hörte, waren ihre eigenen Atemzüge.

Sie starrte ins Leere, mit offenen Augen, aber ohne den schwarzen Raum zu sehen. Ihre Finger strichen unruhig über den Rand der Tasse. Der Tee wurde langsam kalt.

Warum beschäftigte sie die Sache mit Fleur so sehr? Natürlich, es war dumm gewesen und unangebracht. Obwohl, Fleur hatte sie zuerst geküsst, nicht umgekehrt. Egal. Das änderte auch nichts daran, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren als geplant. Und rückgängig zu machen war es auch nicht.

Aber es war doch nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen, ein einmaliger Kontrollverlust, bedeutungslos! Warum musste sie ständig an tiefblaue Augen denken? Warum ertappte sie sich bei dem Wunsch, von schlanken, femininen Armen gehalten zu werden?

Wütend wischte Tonks die Gedanken beiseite und trank einen Schluck Tee. Erdbeer-Pfeffer. Er brannte im Nachgeschmack, aber anders als der Feuerwhisky. Die Schärfe beruhigte sie.

Vielleicht konnte sie nicht abschalten, weil sie sich noch nicht mit Fleur ausgesprochen hatte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen war quälend. Nach einem Gespräch würde es ihr bestimmt besser gehen. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und streckte die Beine aus. Eigentlich war der Tag doch sehr schön gewesen… Sie verstand zwar nicht, wieso Fleurs Antipathie so schnell ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen war, aber sie bedauerte es ebenso wenig. Vielleicht hatte sie ja eine neue Freundin gewonnen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tonks ziemlich früh mit verspanntem Rücken und kalten Füßen auf dem Sofa. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Bei Merlins Unterhose, sie wusste schon, warum sie vernünftig und erwachsen geworden war. Mit 23 war feiern schlicht und einfach erschöpfender als mit 18.

Sie schlurfte müde ins Bad und musterte ihr Spiegelbild. Heute war sie blond. Ihre braunen Augen waren klein und verschlafen. Natürlich hatte sie Augenringe, das war nach dieser kurzen Nacht ja zu erwarten gewesen. Nun ja, es gab Schlimmeres. Zum Mittagessen war sie bei Remus eingeladen, und der hatte sie schon in jedem erdenklichen Zustand gesehen. Außerdem würde sie nach dem Duschen ohnehin etwas frischer sein. Mit einem Gähnen entkleidete sie sich und stieg in die Kabine. Das warme Wasser löste ihre Verspannungen, und der kurze Schock von kaltem Wasser, dem sie sich aussetzte, bevor sie aus der Dusche stieg, weckte sie endgültig auf.

Zum Frühstück stürzte sie schnell eine Tasse Kaffee hinunter und kaute auf einer harten Scheibe Brot herum. Nebenbei kramte sie nach dem Telefon, um sich bei ihren Eltern zu melden.

Ihre Mutter hatte am vorigen Abend mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme auf den magischen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen.

„Sag mal, meldest du dich gar nicht mehr bei deinen alten Eltern? Dein Vater lässt ausrichten, er weiß schon nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst." Kurzes Lachen. „Ruf doch einfach zurück, wenn du das hier hörst. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend."

Tonks klemmte den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr, während sie den Teller ins Spülbecken schweben ließ und den Tisch abwischte. Als sich ihre Mutter nach mehrmaligem Klingeln endlich meldete, suchte sie schon nach Jacke und Schlüsseln. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie pünktlich kommen wollte.

Das Gespräch war kurz und belanglos. Tonks beteuerte, einen schönen Abend gehabt zu haben und sich wohl zu fühlen, nahm eine Einladung zum Essen am nächsten Sonntag an und ließ Grüße an ihren Vater ausrichten. Zum Abschied hauchte sie einen Kuss in den Hörer und legte mit einem Lächeln auf.

***

Tonks hatte sich für die gewöhnliche Muggelvariante des Personentransports entschieden – die Tube. So saß sie nun entspannt in der Piccadilly-Line, um zum Leicester Square zu gelangen, wo sie sich mit Remus treffen würde.

Sie hatte locker die Beine übereinander geschlagen und wippte mit der Fußspitze, während ihr Blick die anderen Menschen in der U-Bahn musterte. Wie sie diesen Trubel liebte! Sie beobachtete eine Mutter, die ihr Kind vorsichtig zu einem freien Platz bugsierte, oder eine Frau, die mit ihren entsetzlich hohen Stöckelschuhen fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Dann erregte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein Mädchen mit langem blondem Haar war eben zugestiegen und fischte eine Tüte mit Backwaren aus ihrer Handtasche. Ihr Gesicht war von Tonks abgewandt, aber die Art, wie sie die Haare zurückwarf, kam der jungen Frau bekannt vor. Konnte es Fleur sein?

Tonks erhob sich langsam und trat vorsichtig näher an die Blonde heran. In diesem Moment drehte diese sich auf der Suche nach einem freien Sitzplatz um ihre eigene Achse. Der Blick grauer Augen streifte Tonks. Es war nicht Fleur, natürlich nicht. Von vorne hatte die Fremde kaum Ähnlichkeit mit der Französin. Tonks biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht enttäuscht aufzulachen. Jetzt hatte sie schon Halluzination. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Jetzt spazierte die Blonde an ihr vorbei, nickte ihr lächelnd zu und ließ sich auf den freien Platz fallen, von dem Tonks gerade aufgestanden war. Super. Jetzt musste sie auch noch stehen. Müde lehnte Tonks ihre Stirn gegen die Haltestange und schloss die Augen.

***

Remus erwartete sie schon im _Fiori Corner_, einem gemütlichen italienischen Restaurant in Covent Garden, nahe der U-Bahn-Station Leicester Square.

Er saß an einem kleinen Tisch für zwei Personen, der im hinteren Teil des Restaurants stand. Wie gewohnt hatte Remus sich einen Platz gesucht, von wo aus er den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte, selbst aber kaum auffiel. Den Platz, den Remus, der immer wachsam war, meistens wählte.

Auch heute standen in Remus' Augen wieder Sorgen, doch sie wurden von dem ehrlichen Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel überstrahlt. Als er Tonks sah, stand er auf und schloss sie in die Arme. Dann schob er ihr höflich den Stuhl zurecht, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

„Schön, dass du da bist, Dora."

„Hallo, Remus."

„Du siehst müde aus." Er musterte sie forschend.

„Das bin ich auch." Sie seufzte. „Es war eine lange Nacht."

„Erzähl." Er grinste erwartungsvoll und lehnte sich zurück.

In diesem Moment wurden die beiden vom Kellner unterbrochen, der die Kerze am Tisch anzündete und anschließend seinen Bestellungszettel zückte. Remus und Tonks bestellten je ein einfaches Nudelgericht. Tonks wartete, bis der Kellner außer Sicht war, und wandte sich dann wieder Remus zu.

„Ist eine längere Geschichte. , und Iich werde deinen Rat brauchen."

„Klingt ja spannend."

„Ist es." Sie grinste. „Aber du hast doch auch etwas auf dem Herzen, oder? Das sehe ich dir an. Erzähl du zuerst."

Die Freude wich aus Remus' Augen. Er verschränkte die Finger, ließ die Knöchel knacken und stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite, kehrte dann langsam zu Tonks zurück. Schließlich sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte in kritisch beobachtet und lehnte sich nun etwas nach vorne.

„Remus?"

Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schob er die Kerze beiseite und beugte sich näher zu ihr.

„Ich… der Orden. Dumbledore möchte, dass ich zu den Werwölfen gehe. Als heimlicher Agent. Als Spion. Ich soll ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, herausfinden, wie sie zu Voldemort stehen. Vielleicht kann man sie auch auf unsere Seite bringen. Albus hat mich natürlich höflich gefragt, aber es scheint sehr wichtig und dringend zu sein."

„Hast du eingewilligt?"

„Noch nicht. Ich habe gesagt, ich werde es mir überlegen. Ich wollte zuerst mit dir reden. Aber ich tendiere dazu, es zu tun."

Tonks schwieg und schaute ihn ernst an. Musterte den müden, sorgenvollen Mann, in dem ein Wolf verborgen war.

„Es ist gefährlich."

Sie hatte Angst um Remus. Er war ihr engster Vertrauter.

Wenn der eine ein Problem hatte, würde der andere ihn nicht hängen lassen.

Jetzt hatten beide ein Problem. Ihres war kompliziert und seines war…

„Natürlich ist es gefährlich. Dieser ganze Krieg ist gefährlich."

Tonks nickte und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. Man wusste nie, wann die Nähe für Remus zu viel wurde. Er ließ sie gewähren.

„Denkst du, ich kann Erfolg haben?" Remus sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Wenn jemand diese Aufgabe meistern kann, dann du, Remus. Du wirst es mir zwar nicht glauben, aber du bist wie gemacht für die Rolle des heimlichen Agenten."

Sie entgegnete seinem Blick mit ernster Miene.

„Du bist unauffällig und kannst doch auch autoritär sein. Du bist klug und diplomatisch und noch dazu ein sehr guter Zauberer. Das sind gute Voraussetzungen. Schwierig wird es trotzdem. Die Wölfe, mit denen du in Kontakt kommen wirst, sind nicht gerade die friedlichsten."

„Das weiß ich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich vorsichtig sein und auf mich Acht geben werde. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mich für fähig hältst."

Schweren Herzens nickte Tonks.

„Absolut."

„Danke, Dora. Dann werde ich noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen und morgen eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen." Er lächelte sie dankbar an und drückte ihre Hand.

„Und nach dem Essen erzählst du mir deine Geschichte, ja?"

Der Kellner brachte das Essen und die Getränke. Remus und Tonks prosteten sich zu und widmeten sich dann ihrem Mahl.

***

„So, du bist an der Reihe."

Remus schenkte Tonks ein aufmunterndes Nicken. „Was hast du letzte Nacht angestellt?"

Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich war gestern bei den Weasleys zum Abendessen eingeladen. Bill und Fleur waren auch dort. Es war ein schöner Abend, wir haben uns gut unterhalten und…"

Sie verstummte und suchte nach einer Kurzfassung.

„Lief etwas zwischen dir und Bill?", kam Remus ihr entgegen, der ihren schuldbewussten Blick (fast) richtig gedeutet hatte.

„Nein", begann Tonks ihr Geständnis. „Nicht zwischen Bill und mir. Sondern zwischen… Fleur und mir."

„Was?"

Remus schaute sie überrascht an.

„Ja." Sie seufzte. „Wir waren zu zweit in _The Fields_, haben ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und… dann haben wir uns geküsst. Nicht nur einmal. Und es hat sich gut angefühlt." _Unverschämt gut_, berichtigte Tonks sich in Gedanken.

„Und jetzt hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Nicht nur das, Remus. Ich… möchte es wieder tun. Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken."

„Oh, Nymphadora Tonks!"

Remus schmunzelte ob ihrer Ehrlichkeit und streichelte sanft ihren Handrücken.

„Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora!", murmelte Tonks gewohnheitsmäßig, aber er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa verliebt?"

„Nein", wehrte sie entschieden ab, entzog ihm ihre Hand und verschränkte die Arme.

„Sicher?"

„Ich bin ein wenig einsam... Außerdem ist Fleur ein ganz besonderer Mensch. Aber ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Das wüsste ich doch."

Er nickte langsam, dennoch hatte Tonks nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihr glaubte.

„Und was denkt Fleur darüber?"

„Was weiß ich? Sie war ziemlich betrunken. Wir haben nicht darüber geredet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie denkt."

Eine kurze Stille entstand. Tonks nippte an ihrem Wein und starrte auf die Kerzenflamme. Remus zupfte nachdenklich am Ärmel seines schäbigen Pullovers herum.

„Weiß Bill davon?"

„Nein… natürlich nicht. Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, Fleur zurück zum Fuchsbau zu bringen, bevor etwas passierte, was wir beide wirklich bereuen würden. Er hat sie dort in Empfang genommen. Er weiß nur, dass wir etwas zu viel Feuerwhisky getrunken haben."

„Soso."

„Was denn? Remus?"

„Ich überlege."

„Ach so. Entschuldige."

„Schon gut. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Nun ja… Ich… Ach, habe ich das nicht eben schon erläutert?"

Sie barg das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sah sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

„Schuldbewusst und verwirrt. Auf eine irritierende Art verwirrt. Schwer zu beschreiben."

„Du solltest dir deiner Gefühle bewusst werden. Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, wenn du dich in sie verliebt hast. Prinzipiell. Aber Fleur ist vergeben, sie wird Bill Weasley heiraten."

„Ich weiß. Ich will auch nicht dazwischenfunken. Es war eine einmalige Sache. Ein Ausrutscher."

„Verdirb dir nicht die Erinnerung, indem du dir sagst, dass es falsch war. Das hilft nicht, Dora, glaub mir. Sprich mit Fleur. Sprecht euch aus. Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist geschehen und du kannst es nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber Vorwürfe helfen dir nicht weiter."

Dankbar lächelte Tonks ihn an.

„Jetzt geht es mir schon besser. Danke, Remus. Du bist einfach…" – Unbezahlbar, wollte sie sagen, genial, wunderbar. „…der Beste. Der beste Freund, den ich haben könnte."

Sein Blick war auf den Tisch gerichtet, er spielte mit der Kerzenflamme.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, Dora."

„Und ich für dich."

Die beiden zahlten und schlenderten anschließend Arm in Arm durch die Straßen Muggellondons. Als es dämmerte, warf Remus einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Möchtest du bei mir übernachten?", bot er an. „Das hilft gegen die Einsamkeit. Ich räume auch mein Bett für dich und nehme das Sofa."

Zuerst wollte Tonks dankend ablehnen, dann jedoch überlegte sie es sich anders.

„Gerne. Vielen Dank."

Letztendlich war es allerdings doch das Sofa, wo sie einschlief. Die beiden hatten sich einen Film angesehen und Tee getrunken. Bald schon hatte Tonks die Müdigkeit wieder eingeholt. Sie legte ihren Kopf an Remus' Schulter, er nahm sie in seine Arme. So umsorgt und geborgen schoss sie die Augen und war kurze Zeit später in den Schlaf gesunken.

Daher bemerkte sie nicht mehr, wie Remus sie vorsichtig hoch hob und in sein Bett legte. Fürsorglich schob er ihr die Kissen zurecht und deckte sie zu. Dann löschte er das Licht und kuschelte sich seinerseits auf die Couch zum Schlafen.

Remus Lupin hielt, was er versprach.

***

_Die Tür knarrte leise. Tonks zuckte zusammen und schlug die Augen auf. Das warme Badewasser umspielte ihren Körper und schlug kleine Wellen, als sie sich bewegte. Sie blinzelte, das dämmrige Licht flimmerte unwirklich. Fleur stand in der Tür, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wortlos betrat sie das Badezimmer, schloss sorgfältig die Tür und ließ sich auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder. Tonks versuchte verwirrt, die Situation zu begreifen und suchte den Blick der Freundin._

„_Fleur, was machst du hier? Ist etwas passiert?" _

_Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war ganz gelassen und auf eine seltsame Weise wirkte sie erleichtert. Tonks starrte sie fragend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die Freundin beugte sich vor. Tonks sah ihr lächelndes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht näher kommen, nahm den Duft des silbrigen Haars wahr und öffnete irritiert die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen, als diese plötzlich von einem anderen Mund verschlossen wurden…_

Dunkelheit umfing Tonks, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Es war kalt, ihre Bettdecke war zur Seite gerutscht und gab ihre nackten Beine der Nachtluft preis. Hektisch tastete sie nach der Decke, zog sie wieder über sich und atmete tief durch. Es war ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum. Verrückt und sinnlos, wie viele andere Träume auch. Ganz normal.

Dennoch befand sich ihr Inneres in Aufruhr. Ihr Herz klopfte wie nach großer Anstrengung. Sie bildete sich ein, ein blumiges Parfüm zu riechen. Immer wieder huschte ihr dieses Lächeln durch die Gedanken. In ihrem Bauch spürte sie ein Kribbeln. Und irgendetwas fehlte hier, sie fühlte in sich eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht.

Hatte sie sich etwa wirklich…? Nein, Tonks war Single, ein wenig einsam, aber zufrieden. So und nicht anders befand sich die Situation.

Oder??

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie musste mit Fleur sprechen, und das möglichst bald.

* * *

Reviews? Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte... *allen Schwarzlesern einen bösen Blick zuwerf*


	4. Viele Fragen

**Anmerkung: **petit[punkt]Indien gibt euch eine Runde Frühlingskuss-Tee aus, weil der soo lecker nach Frühling schmeckt! Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

**Autor: **petit[punkt]Indien

**Beta: **Windspiel (ich) und MrSpock-1

**Disclaimer: **Alles nicht unseres. Nur der Plot.

* * *

**4. Kapitel **

**Viele Fragen (Fleur)**

Das Bild von einem durchdringenden, tiefen Blick ließ Fleur aufschrecken. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und blickte in Bills schlafendes Gesicht. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich enttäuscht, traurig. Warum nur?

Es war bereits hell, wie spät es wohl war? Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Nachttisch um und sah eine leere Flasche - Entkaterungstrank. Gestern Abend hatte sie absolut über den Durst getrunken. Was war denn eigentlich los gewesen?

Der furchtbare Streit mit Bill, und Tonks... Sie war mit Tonks zu _The Fields _gegangen, hatte sich einige Feuerwhiskeys genehmigt. Viel zu viel Alkohol! Ab da waren ihre Erinnerungen verschwommen, ihr Kopf begann zu dröhnen. Sie hatte mit Tonks getanzt und...

Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl meldete sich in ihrem Bauch. Was war dann passiert? Sie konnte sich partout an nichts Genaues mehr erinnern. Gab es etwas zu bereuen?

Sie gab es auf und wieder einmal sagte Fleur sich selbst: Lass die Finger vom Feuerwhiskey, er verträgt sich nicht mit dem Feuer in deinem Blut.

Fleur drehte sich wieder zu Bill zurück. Seine langen roten Haare hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst und lagen nun kreuz und quer. Als ob er ihren Blick spürte, öffnete er flatternd seine Augen.

Das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, wirkte irgendwie angestrengt. Wie sollte sie jetzt reagieren? Bei seinem Anblick wurde ihr schlechtes Gefühl nur noch drückender. Am liebsten würde sie wieder ihre Augen schließen.

Was erwartete er von ihr? Sollte sie den Streit vom gestrigen Abend einfach vergessen?

Verflucht, was machten eigentlich die Tränen auf ihren Wangen?!

„Qu'est-ce que?", schreckte Fleur auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Bestimmt nur eine Nebenwirkung des Tranks", log sie dann halbherzig.

Bill lächelte noch immer schief. Ahnte er etwa, was wirklich mit ihr los was? Natürlich ahnte er es, Bill kannte sie schließlich - so mehr oder weniger.

Fleurs Gedanken waren eben unbewusst zur der baldigen Hochzeit gewandert. Zu Bill im Anzug und mit liebevollem Blick. Sie sah schon die ganze Familie Weasley vor sich, die bald auch ihre Familie sein sollte. In ihren Bauch grummelte es einmal, irgendwie hatte diese Vorstellung nichts Beruhigendes. Sah so das Glück aus? Ihr Glück?

Innerlich seufzend schloss Fleur ihre Augen. Was war heute nur los?

Da kam schon wieder das nächste verwirrende Bild: Kurze rote Haare, grüne Augen. Tonks, so wie sie gestern Abend beim Essen ausgesehen hatte. Sie lachte und blickte Fleur an. Endlich verschwand dieses ungute Gefühl und eine prickelnde Wärme breitete sich aus. Unbewusst bewegten sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben.

Bill bewegte sich neben ihr, erschrocken verdrängte sie den Wachtraum. Was war das denn gewesen?! Von Frauen zu schwärmen war Fleur nicht neu, doch Tonks?

Und dazu noch mit Bill an ihrer Seite?

Sie hob ihren Kopf nur ein kleines Stück und Bill schob seinen Arm darunter. Ein Friedensangebot. Bills Nähe vertrieb endlich alle anderen Gedanken, Geborgenheit begann sich um Fleur zu legen.

Die Zweifel verschwanden. _Bestimmt nur Muffensausen vor dem großen Tag, nichts Ernstes. Und was den Streit von Gestern anging, so was kam vor. Das war normal in einer Beziehung, vor allem in einer feurigen Beziehung._

Und was es mit Tonks zu tun hatte... Irgendwas sagte Fleur, dass da noch mehr war, doch damit wollte sie sich erst mal nicht beschäftigen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte sie sich enger an Bill. Doch da waren sie wieder, diese Augen, dieser Blick. Ihr kam laute Musik in den Sinn, alles war so schummrig. Rote Haare, ein unbeschreiblicher Geruch, nicht zu süß und doch definitiv weiblich. Und, der Geschmack von Feuerwhiskey auf der Zunge.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Gestern Abend, was war passiert? Hatte sie etwa... Bill betrogen? Das durfte, das konnte nicht wahr sein, was war passiert?

Sie würde wohl bei Tonks nachfragen müssen, die einzige Möglichkeit ihren Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Doch was, wenn sie Bill wirklich mit Tonks betrogen hatte?

Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Erstens hatte Bill gemeint, Tonks sei mit Remus liiert, zweitens war Tonks gar nicht der Typ, der mal schnell eine Affäre mit einer Frau hatte und drittens wusste Tonks, dass Fleur vergeben war.

Noch immer schlug ihr Herz viel zu schnell, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Sie musste Tonks darauf ansprechen, am besten schickte sie ihr noch gleich heute eine Eule.

***

Irgendwann gähnte Bill ausgiebig und begann sich zu regen. Unzufrieden seufzte Fleur, die Ruhe war vorbei, jetzt musste sie es gleich wieder mit der ganzen Familie Weasley aushalten.

Bill schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

„Bleib doch noch, wenn du willst. Es wird keinen stören, wenn du später runterkommst. Außerdem habe ich eine Überraschung für dich."

Neugierig setzte auch Fleur sich auf.

Bill stand auf und holte eine Tasche aus der Zimmerecke.

„Das hat mir Mrs. Delacour gegeben. Sie meinte, sie hätte es erst beim Ausmisten auf dem Speicher gefunden." Er reichte ihr ein schlichtes Buch, der Umschlag war nachtblau. Fleur erkannte es sofort. Mit aufgerissenen Augen nahm sie es Bill aus der Hand und bedankte sich mit einem sanften „Merci".

Bill drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase., Ssie war merkwürdig erleichtert, dass er nicht erwartete, zurück geküsst zu werden, und er verließ den Raum.

Melancholisch blätterte Fleur in dem Buch. Die ersten Seiten waren mit Motivation vollgeschrieben, alles, was ihr damals so durch den Kopf ging, war hier auf Pergament gebannt. Früher war ihre Handschrift noch so viel schwungvoller gewesen. , Hheute sah sie es als Platzverschwendung, eine feine, saubere Handschrift führte eher zum Ziel. ´

Neugierig blätterte sie immer weiter, las hier und dort, eine Schwärmerei, ein Streit, Fragen über Fragen. Und dann, in der Mitte des Buches, fesselte sie ein Eintrag.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie es geschrieben hatte, doch ganz ohne Zweifel stammte es von ihr. Auf der linken Seite klebte eine einfache Mohnblumenblüte, das intensive Rot hatte sich selbst über die Jahre hinweg gehalten.

Auf der rechten Seite stand ein Satz: Ich fühle dich in meinem Herzen, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne.

Lange harrte sie auf der Seite aus, ihre Schrift wirkte damals noch so ungebrochen, so voller Träume, die gerade erst auf die Welt gekommen waren. Damals quälte sie noch der Wunsch nach der Ferne, der Wunsch, diesen einen Menschen zu finden, der die Melodie in ihrem Herzen kannte.

War sie immer noch die Gleiche, wie die, die das damals geschrieben hatte? Die an ein ‚Du' glaubte, jemanden, der nur für sie bestimmt war? War Bill dieser Jemand?

Mit einem leisen Quietschen wurde die Tür just in diesem Moment geöffnet und Bill streckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Fleur, Liebes, Mum hat Frühstück gemacht, die anderen sind schon weg. Kommst du?"

Mit einem dumpfen Ton schlug Fleur das Buch zu und legte es sanft auf den Nachttisch. Es war keine Frage.

***

Fleur fühlte sich im Fuchsbau nicht wohl. Es war nicht so, dass man unfreundlich zu ihr war, doch ihr fehlte die Sensibilität, mit der man in ihrer eigenen Familie miteinander umging. Hier war es immer laut und chaotisch, auf Stille konnte man lange warten.

Fleur sehnte sich einfach nach einem ruhigen Moment, einer Tasse Tee und ... diesen Augen. Diesem Blick. Tonks.

_Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, ja, du bist einsam, doch du hast Bill! Rede mit ihm!_, stutzte sie sich selbst zusammen, doch dann sah sie Bill, der liebevoll mit seiner Mutter zankte, die wieder mal an seine Haare ran wollte.

„Ach komm Bill, nur ein kleines Stück! Weißt du, die sehen langsam arg mitgenommen aus!"

„Nein, Mum! Nicht mal ein kleines Stück."

Sie wollte ihn nicht stören, nicht jetzt. Etwas niedergeschlagen rührte Fleur in ihrer warmen Milch. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Sie fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und einsam. Als hätte man ihr irgendetwas Wichtiges genommen. Sie sehnte sich danach, in den Arm genommen zu werden, doch nicht von Bill. Nein, merkwürdigerweise sehnte sich Fleur nach Frauenarmen, einer weichen Brust, nach diesem Duft, der sie an Sommertage denken ließ. Fleur sehnte sich nach Tonks.

Was sie wohl gerade machte? Gedankenverloren starrte Fleur in die weiße Flüssigkeit in ihrer Tasse.

***

Wieder einmal hatte Fleur sich überreden lassen.

Bill und Molly waren gerade draußen im Garten und redeten über die Zukunft. Seitdem Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück war, war man nie sicher, ob man den nächsten Tag noch erleben würde – Bill hatte es dementsprechend eilig.

Die Hochzeit stand vor der Tür und Bill war der Ansicht, dass es unbedingt nötig war, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit der Familie zu verbringen. Also waren sie noch immer im Fuchsbau.

Doch andererseits störte es Fleur plötzlich weit weniger, sich im Fuchsbau aufzuhalten als noch vor zwei Tagen. Sie hatte Rons Zuneigung für einige Fragen ausgenutzt und wusste jetzt, dass Tonks öfters vorbeischaute.

Also konnte es ja nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie sie wieder sehen würde. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

Mit einem Quietschen wurde die Haustüre des Fuchsbaus geöffnet, aufgeregt sprang Fleur auf. Konnte es sein...?

„Klar Mum, natürlich werde ich Dad's alten Umhang für die Hochzeit tragen!"

„Ich werde ihn gleich vom Speicher holen, hoffentlich hat der Guhl nichts damit angestellt", Mrs. Weasley wieselte durch die Küche und stapfte die Treppen hoch.

„Bill? Was ist das für ein Umhang, von dem du gesprochen hast?", fragte Fleur vorsichtig. Der Geschmack von Bills Vater war ihr noch lebhaft im Geist, er hatte vorgeschlagen, Fleur solle doch in rot heiraten.

Bill druckste etwas herum und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ähm, das ist Tradition. Schon der Vater meines Vaters trug diesen Umhang, weißt du?"

„Ich hab ihn!", rief Mrs. Weasley von oben herab und kündigte sich sogleich durch Treppengepolter an.

Mit etwas knallgrünem-, goldenen in der Hand betrat sie breit lächelnd die Küche.

„Wir hatten Glück! Der Guhl war wohl im letzten Monat gerade auf die Kiste mit den Erbstücken gestoßen, doch der Umhang ist noch einwandfrei!"

Fleurs Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Umhang betrachtete: Knallgrün, mit goldenen Borden und vielen Rüschchen. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein? Das wollte Bill auf ihrer Hochzeit tragen?

„Glück?! Das nenne ich kein Glück! Bill, du wagst es nicht dich in diesem Aufzug mit mir verheiraten zu wollen?!" Ihre Stimme nahm eine beunruhigende Stimmlage an. Höhe?

„Aber Fleur, Liebes...", versuchte Bill sie noch zu besänftigen, doch Fleur war dafür zu aufgebracht. Sie schrie einmal entnervt auf, warf Mrs. Weasley einen giftigen Blick zu und stürmte aus dem Haus.

Draußen begannen ihr plötzlich unkontrolliert die Tränen die Wangen hinab zu laufen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie sehnte sich unendlich nach diesem Lächeln, unter dem sie sich wieder schön, stark und beruhigt fühlen konnte. Tonks' Lächeln.

„Fleur...", Bill war ihr tatsächlich nachgekommen.

Doch der Zorn, der vorhin noch die Kontrolle über sie hatte, war jetzt der Einsamkeit gewichen. Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss Bill sie in die Arme.

„Es ist nicht der Umhang, hab ich Recht? Fleur, was ist los mit dir? Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Fleur schluchzte noch etwas herum, dann setzte sie zum Sprechen an.

„Ach Bill.. n-nein, es ist nicht der Umhang. Auch wenn er schrecklich aussieht. A-ach Bill... ich habe Angst."

Unmerklich rückte Bill ein kleines Stück weg.

„Angst? Wovor hast du Angst?"

Fleur merkte nichts davon und die Worte sprudelten so aus ihrem Mund.

„Irgendwie habe ich Angst etwas Falsches zu machen. Bill, es geht alles so schnell... mir wächst das irgendwie über den Kopf! Was wenn-"

Bill ließ sie jetzt ganz los. „Was willst du damit sagen? Willst du mich nicht mehr heiraten?"

Fleur bereute sogleich ihren Versuch sich Bill anzuvertrauen. Schnell versuchte sie zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

„Nein, das habe ich so nicht gesagt. Bill, es ist nichts. Ich bin nur einsam. Mir fehlen meine Freunde, meine Familie. Verstehst du das?"

Bill beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Missmutig grummelte er.

Fleur machte einen Schritt auf Bill zu, wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, doch diesmal unterdrückte sie sie.

„Bill, es tut mir Leid. Es ist alles okay, wenn es sein muss. Ich bin mit dem Umhang einverstanden. Ja?" Sie küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. „Ich muss jetzt nur ein bisschen alleine sein..."

Bill erwiderte ihren Blick mit etwas Misstrauen, drehte sich dann aber doch um und ließ Fleur allein.

Ihr liefen die Tränen wieder endlos die Wangen hinab. Verzweiflung überspülte sie, sie hatte Bill belogen.

Sie war sich tatsächlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Über Nacht war ihre Welt zerbrochen, mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass etwas zwischen ihr und Tonks gelaufen war. Doch wie viel? Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle?

Konnte es sein, dass sie sich tatsächlich in Nymphadora Tonks verliebt hatte?

***

Spät abends hatte sie den Fuchsbau wieder betreten und sich mit schlechtem Gewissen zu Bill ins Bett gelegt.

In ihrem Kopf wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder die eine Frage: Was sollte sie nur tun?

Sie musste mit ihr sprechen. Mit ihr darüber reden, wissen, was sie dazu dachte. Dora war nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass Fleur jetzt in dieser Situation steckte.

Verwundert erkannte Fleur, dass sie sie zum ersten Mal mit ihrem Vornamen an sie dachte. Dora. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Dora.

Dann hörte sie das leise Atmen Bills neben ihr und wieder traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte Bill das nicht antun. Er hatte das nicht verdient.

Was sollte sie nur machen?!

***

Fleur schlief schlecht. In ihrem Kopf tauchten immer und immer wieder die Bilder von Tonks und Bill auf, sie fühlte sich so unendlich zerrissen. Irgendwie liebte sie beide.

Erst spät in der Nacht fand sie Ruhe und verschlief schließlich den Morgen. Gegen Mittag schaffte sie es endlich sich aus dem Bett zu schälen und schwankend aufzustehen.

Die Sonne schien, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Regenwetter in ihrem Herzen. Die Vorwürfe waren über Nacht nicht weniger geworden.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und roch Essensdämpfe. Anscheinend war Molly gerade beim Kochen. Ihr Magen knurrte.

Unsicher wankte Fleur die Treppe hinab und betrat die Küche.

„Fleur!", Molly eilte zu ihr und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich soll dir von Bill ausrichten, er habe mit Tonks ausgemacht hat, dass sie dich später abholt und ihr gemeinsam was unternehmt! Und das Essen ist gleich fertig, wir essen heute mal zu zweit, alle anderen sind alle ausgeflogen."

Munter lächelte sie sie an und wendete mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Kartoffeln.

Was?! Bill hatte Tonks eingeladen?

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und das schon bekannte Schuldgefühl meldete sich wieder. Sie hatte gestern gemeint, sie sei einsam, sie vermisse ihre Freunde.

Eine kleine Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Kopf: _Ich habe Bill nicht verdient. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass ich ihn mit Dora betrüge... Ich muss ihr das klarmachen, dass ich nicht kann... dass ich Bill liebe._

Dennoch freute sie sich darauf, Tonks wieder zu sehen.

Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde sie nervöser. Das Essen schlang sie nur so hinunter und als es dann endlich an der Tür klopfte, stürzte Fleur los wie ein verliebter Teenager, um sie mit Schwung aufzureißen.

* * *

Gespannt, wie's weitergeht? Dann schreibt ein paar Reviews! Auf geht's, wir freuen uns über jedes kleine Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit!


	5. Wörternetze

**Anmerkung: **Wir bitten um Entschuldigung für die lange Pause seit dem letzten Upload! Zur Versöhnung ein paar Triple-Chocolate-Muffins für alle und ne Tasse Tee :)**  
**

**Autoren: **Windspiel - Tonks; petit[punkt]Indien - Fleur...wie immer!** Übrigens: Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer/m BetaleserIn! **Diese Kapitel ist nicht betagelesen...passt aber hoffentlich trotzdem ;-)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Wir sind immer noch nicht im Besitz der Rechte über Harry Potter und Co. Wir heißen nicht J... wir schreiben nur zum Spaß und um hoffentlich ein paar Leser glücklich zu machen. Orte, Charaktere und Co gehören nicht uns.**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 5 **

Tonks atmete tief durch und starrte die Eingangstür des Fuchsbaus beschwörend an. _Bitte, lass nicht Fleur öffnen,_ flehte sie in Gedanken. Jetzt, wo sie da war, hatte sie beinahe der Mut verlassen. Was, wenn… - sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihre Ängste auszuformulieren, denn in diesem Moment wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet.

„Fleur!", stieß Tonks hervor, als sie die andere erblickte. Dann fühlte sie einen gewaltigen Schwall von Zuneigung in sich aufwallen und zog die zarte Französin überwältigt in die Arme. Sie fühlte, wie die Freundin ihren Kopf auf Tonks' Schulter ablegte und leise aufseufzte. Der Duft der blonden Haare stieg ihr zu Kopf. Tonks schluckte, als sie das merkwürdige Ziehen in der Magengegend bemerkte, und löste sich entschlossen aus der Umarmung.

Vorsichtshalber vermied sie es, Fleur in die Augen zu sehen, und murmelte stattdessen ein floskelhaftes „schön, dich zu sehen", bevor sie eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Tonks wollte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, auf das fröhliche Gelächter etwa, das aus den oberen Stockwerken hallte, oder auf den verlockenden Duft nach feinem Essen, der wie immer durch das Haus schwebte. Aber trotz all ihrer Bemühungen konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass Fleur im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit stand. Sie registrierte jede ihrer Bewegungen und erahnte schon ihre Atemzüge, noch bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie die Freundin beobachtete. Es kam ihr so vor, als seien alle ihre Sinne auf Fleur programmiert.

_Verdammt_, fluchte sie lautlos. Sie steigerte sich schon jetzt viel in etwas hinein, das sie noch nicht einmal definieren konnte. Schluss mit dem Blödsinn!

„Wie geht es dir? Hast du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen? Von vorgestern?" Sie bedachte Fleur mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und piekste sie frech in die Seite. „Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass wir es gleich am ersten Abend, an dem wir fort sind, so krachen lassen…" Sie kicherte ob Fleurs verwirrter Miene.

„Ich... du...", stotterte Fleur verwirrt.

Eine neugierige Mrs. Weasley streckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche hervor.

„Hallo Tonks! Schön, dass du da bist! Wir waren gerade am Essen, willst du auch etwas?"

Herzlich lächelte Tonks zurück. „Nein danke, Molly, ich wollte eigentlich Fleur zu einem Ausflug ins Grüne entführen."

Nervös blickte Fleur zwischen Tonks und Mrs. Weasley hin und her.

„Geh ruhig! Ich glaube, der Ausflug wird dir gut tun, du wirktest in den letzten Tagen so angespannt", nahm Mrs. Weasley Fleur die Antwort ab. „Habt einen schönen Tag!" „Danke Molly, ich bringe Fleur so gegen Abend wieder zurück!", rief Tonks, während sie Fleur schon an der Hand aus dem Haus zog.

Was sollte das denn? Zuerst diese Anspielungen auf den gemeinsamen Abend und dann der schnelle Abgang?

Und die Umarmung... Als Tonks sie umarmt hatte... Fleur hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür getan, um sie nur nicht loslassen zu müssen. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, Tonks würde genauso fühlen. Doch dann hatte sie sie ohne Vorwarnung wieder von sich gestoßen. Irgendwie kam sich Fleur wie ein Spielzeug in den starken Armen der Aurorin vor, auch wenn das ein erregender Gedanke war, so ganz wollte sie sich das doch nicht gefallen lassen.

Entschlossen riss sich Fleur von Tonks los. Kurz trat ein unsicherer Ausdruck auf Tonks' Gesicht.

„Dora, ich... ich muss mit dir reden." Fleur lief rot an. „Es geht um den Abend vor paar Tagen. Ich war ziemlich betrunken und ehrlich gesagt..."

„Wollen wir das Gespräch nicht an einem schönerem Ort weiterführen?", grinste Tonks, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und Fleur ihren Arm anbot. Unsicher griff diese nach ihm und die beiden disapparierten.

„So, da sind wir."

„Ja, aber wo sind wir?" Fleur ließ Tonks' Arm los und sah sich um. Sie war umringt von Bäumen und stand auf Laub. Durch die Stämme konnte sie eine Lichtung entdecken, einen Weg und in weiterer Entfernung Spaziergänger.

„Wir sind in London", erklärte Tonks lächelnd. „Im Battersea Park, um genau zu sein. In Wandsworth, am Südufer der Themse. Ich dachte, es wäre ein schöner Ort, um hier den Tag zu verbringen. Der Park ist toll, es gibt ein paar Stellen, die ich dir unbedingt zeigen muss."

Ihre Haarfarbe wechselte von einem nervösen blond mit grünen Strähnen zu braunrot, sie schenkte Fleur ein strahlendes Lächeln und wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als sie inne hielt.

„Fleur? Kommst du?"

Fleur antwortete nicht, starrte nur hinauf in die Baumkronen.

Schließlich nickte Fleur und trat langsam neben Tonks. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken versunken. Gehen wir." Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in Richtung des Weges.

Tonks lief munter vor Fleur her, sprang über eine Wurzel, drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und schwang mit den Armen. „Es ist so schön hier!" Sie wandte sich zu Fleur um und grinste.

„Was ist denn los? Bewegung, Mademoiselle!"

Diese gab ihr nur ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. „Du hast zu viel Energie, Dora!"

„Hab ich nicht, du hast nur zu viel getrunken", konterte Tonks und stolperte prompt über einen Ast. „Hups."

Fleur lachte. „Na, und du hattest wohl schon einen Feuerwhisky zu Frühstück, oder warum torkelst du so durch die Gegend?"

„Freche Kleine." Tonks bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem gespielt giftigen Blick. Es fühlte sich so gut an, mit Fleur durch den Wald zu laufen und unbeschwert zu scherzen. So leicht und fröhlich. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie Fleurs Stichelei Glauben schenken. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen berauscht.

„Hier, sieh dir das an!" Tonks vollführte eine ausholende Geste mit den Armen und präsentierte Fleur einen kleinen Pavillon, der sich auf der Wiese befand, die sie soeben erreicht hatten. „Ist er nicht schön?"

„Doch, das ist er wirklich…"

Fleurs Miene nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. Tonks musterte sie forschend und tippte ihr dann auf die Nasenspitze.

„Wovon träumst du?"

Fleur stieg die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Na, ich will's lieber nicht wissen", bemerkte Tonks trocken und ließ sich unbekümmert aufs Gras plumpsen. „Ist Ihnen das genehm, Madame, oder soll ich Ihnen ein Kissen hexen?"

„Meine Jacke tut's auch." Fleur setzte sich neben die Freundin und schaute in den Himmel.

„Wonach sieht die Wolke dort aus?", wollte sie wissen und deutete vage in Richtung eines großen Fetzens weißer Wolkenmasse im strahlenden Blau.

„Nach einer Blume", entschied Tonks und nickte bekräftigend. „Klatschmohn."

„Klatschmohn? Du spinnst."

„Nein. Mohn. Wie das hier."

Aus Tonks Zauberstab erblühten rote Mohnblumen, reckten ihre Blütenkelche gen Himmel und flatterten dann als Schmetterlinge davon. Fleur wurde still und richtete den Blick auf ihre Füße.

Tonks hingegen musste gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, Fleur zu sich zu ziehen und ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie sie küssen wollte. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie es einfach getan, wenn ihr danach war, egal, wann und wo, aber bei Fleur – ja, was hielt sie davon ab? Vermutlich die Angst vor der Zurückweisung, erkannte die Aurorin und sah die Freundin still an. Sie war einfach schön. Sie wollte sie berühren, es war kein Wunsch, sondern ein Bedürfnis.

Plötzlich grinste sie hinterhältig, warf sich ohne Vorwarnung auf Fleur und begann, sie zu kitzeln. Die Französin brach in Kichern aus, das nicht, wie Tonks erwartet hätte, wie der Klang silberner Glöckchen, sondern eher wie das Quietschen eines kleinen Nagetiers klang. Nichtsdestotrotz gehörte dieses Lachen zu den schönsten Geräuschen, die sie je gehört hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten drehte Fleur den Spieß um und kitzelte ihrerseits Tonks so lange, bis sie um Gnade rief. Schließlich lagen die beiden Mädchen keuchend und mit vom Lachen geröteten Wangen auf dem Gras und hatten die Augen geschlossen. Wie von selbst hatten sich ihre Finger verschränkt, schlanke, blasse, französische Hände im kräftigen Griff von Tonks' weichen, aber starken Fingern.

Schweigen fiel wie ein Vorhang zwischen sie.

Es fühlte sich gleichzeitig falsch und richtig an. Tonks achtete auf das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust und fühlte eine Welle von Emotionen auf sie zurollen. Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und so blieb sie einfach stumm und versuchte, den Moment festzuhalten, perfekt, wie er gewesen war, bevor sie begonnen hatte, nachzudenken.

Roter Klatschmohn.

Verträumt blickte Fleur in den Himmel. Alles fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig perfekt. Vor allem die Hand in der ihren.

Was wenn es stimmte? War sie in Dora verliebt? Die Worte schwebten noch vor ihren Augen, als hielte sie das Buch in Händen: ‚Ich fühle dich in meinem Herzen, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne.'

Was, wenn ... Dora tatsächlich ... in ihrem Herzen war? Was, wenn es ein Fehler wäre, bei Bill zu bleiben? Würde sie es für immer bereuen und denken, was wäre gewesen wenn...?

Doch wenn es eben nicht so war, sondern nur blöder Zufall? Sie liebte Bill, dass stand nicht in Frage. Was wenn sie nur einem Traum, einem Gedanken hinterher rannte und durch ihn den Blick für die Realität verlor? Doch irgendwas in Fleur wiedersprach lautstark. Und genau dieses etwas kämpfte schon seit Tonks an der Tür aufgetaucht war, gegen die unbegreifliche Anziehung, die von ihr ausging. Was sollte sie nur tun? Bill oder Dora?

Bill war... unglaublich. Sie liebte seinen Humor, seine Stärke, die Geborgenheit, die er ihr schenkte, seine Liebe. Um nichts wollte sie ihn verlieren.

Und Dora? Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Dora war ein Schussel, ein Tunichtgut. Sie dachte nicht nach, war spontan, voller Kraft und Tatendrang.

Dora war ... frisch wie der Morgentau und doch auch so schön, wie eine Mohnblume.

„Petite fleur." Die Wörter waren ihr einfach so aus dem Mund gerutscht.

„Hm?", fragend schaute Tonks sie an. Sanft lächelte Fleur.

„Du bist wie ich. Eine Blume." Tonks lachte leicht auf und drückte Fleurs Hand. Blaue Augen trafen auf braune.

Ein prickelnder Schauer jagte durch Fleur. An ihren Armen stellten sich die Härchen auf, ihr unbeschwertes Lachen erstarb. Der Schauer breitete sich immer weiter aus, irgendetwas ergriff Besitz von ihr, löschte jeden Gedanken aus und gab der Versuchung einfach nach, als sie sich langsam vorbeugte und...

Mit einem Ruck zurück riss. Fleur errötete und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Sie schwitze.

Was war das gewesen? Sie konnte sich nichts vormachen, sie hätte Dora beinahe geküsst!

Unauffällig war Fleur Tonks einen Blick zu. Ob sie gar nichts von dem Fast-Kuss bemerkt hatte oder es einfach nur ignorierte? Warum war sie es, die beinahe den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte und das obwohl sie vergeben war?

Hatte Fleur sich dieses Knistern zwischen ihnen etwa nur eingebildet? Oder dachte Tonks nur an Bill? War sie womöglich sogar mit Remus liiert? Stechende Eifersucht durchfuhr Fleur bei diesem Gedanken.

Eine leise Stimme meldete noch einen letzten Vorschlag: Oder aber, sie ist zu schüchtern um –ja was eigentlich? Sie zu küssen? Doch das konnte nicht sein, das hier war Tonks, die ausgeflippte Tonks, die vor nichts Angst hatte. Nein, diese Möglichkeit fiel wohl aus.

Tonks lachte hell auf.

„Weißt du Fleur, vorhin hast du mich echt genauso wie in _The Fields_ angeguckt, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Das hat mich richtig verwirrt! Ich sage nur ‚einen Nickel für deine Gedanken'! Obwohl, wahrscheinlich machst du dir nur wieder viel zu viele Gedanken."

Fleurs Wangen röteten sich leicht. Wie in _The _Fields? Was meinte Tonks damit? Das Prickeln in Fleur verwandelte sich in ein unangenehmes Ziehen. Äußerlich versuchte Fleur ruhig zu bleiben, doch innerlich rasten ihre Gedanken noch mal so schnell. Was war an dem Abend geschehen? Unauffällig entzog sie Tonks ihre Hand und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

Wieder warf sie Tonks einen Blick zu. Sie saß immer noch sanft vor sich her lächelnd da, als ob sie eben auf nichts angespielt hätte, als ob alles normal war. Irgendwie fühlte Fleur sich von Tonks lächerlich gemacht. Was war an diesem Abend nur passiert? Und warum wollte Tonks nicht einfach einmal klar aussprechen was los gewesen war? Das war doch ein falsches Spiel!

Mit kühler Stimme sagte sie: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Dora. Was war in _The Fields_?"

Erstaunt zog Tonks ihre Augenbraue hoch, fast unmerklich vertiefte sich die Rottönung ihrer Haare etwas.

„Du weißt nicht mehr, was geschehen ist? Du hast tatsächlich einen Blackout?"

„Na was denkst du denn, warum ich dich frage? Wohl nicht zu meinem Vergnügen! Aber da du ja immer wieder Anspielungen machst, könntest du mir jetzt bitte mal erklären, was denn passiert ist?"

„Wie?" Tonks setzte sich auf und rutschte ein Stück von Fleur weg. „Du weißt wirklich nicht mehr, was los war? Im Ernst?"

Nach Fleurs bitterbösem Blick zu urteilen zog diese es wohl vor, nicht noch einmal auf diese Frage zu antworten. Tonks' Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Irgendetwas lief hier ganz falsch.

Sie barg das Gesicht in den Händen und stieß einen kurzen Stoßseufzer aus, dann hob sie den Kopf und schaute Fleur in die Augen.

„Also. Nachdem wir ausgiebig Butterbier und Feuerwhisky getrunken haben, sind wir auf die Tanzfläche gegangen und… haben getanzt. Und dann hast du mich geküsst."

Sie hielt kurz inne, wartete auf eine Reaktion Fleurs. Als diese ausblieb, fuhr sie fort.

„Wir haben ziemlich heftig rumgeknutscht, um Klartext zu sprechen. Vielleicht wärst du sogar noch weiter gegangen, aber irgendein Impuls meines Gewissens oder meines Verstandes hat wohl doch noch einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Schließlich warst du betrunken. Ich hab dich dann zurück zum Fuchsbau gebracht, wo Bill dich in Empfang genommen hat. Tja, das war's. Was sagst du dazu?"

Sie versuchte ein Grinsen. „Ich dachte ja, dass du eine solche Nacht nicht so schnell vergessen würdest…"

Brennend färbten sich Fleurs Wangen rot. Auf einmal wurde ihr sehr heiß, endlich begannen sich die vereinzelnden Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen, Teils wurden daraus sogar eine zusammenhängende Szene.

So überrumpelt von der Scham verbarg Fleur ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte das Gefühl, Tonks nie wieder in die Augen blicken zu können. Was hatte sie nur getan?

Doch langsam wich das Gefühl Verzweiflung und Reue. Fleur schluchzte lautlos auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie Bill betrogen hatte, und das mit einer Frau, die selbst nicht mal wusste, was sie wollte! Sekundenlang blieb Fleur in dieser Stellung und das Grauen malte vor ihren Augen Bilder.

Da rutschte Tonks wieder näher und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: „Fleur, Kleines. Alles wird gut, ist doch nicht so schlimm." Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Haare.

Doch aufgebracht schüttelte Fleur diese ab.

„Alles ist gut? Nichts ist gut! Ich bin nicht so, ich küsse nicht einfach jeden! Ich gehöre zu Bill, versteh mich doch!" Vor Aufregung wurde ihr französischer Akzent wieder stärker. Tonks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen, das Fleur vollends zum Ausflippen brachte.

„Was denkst du denn von mir? Dass ich eine billige kleine Schlampe bin, die mit jedem sofort ins Bett springt?" Wütend und beschämt sprang Fleur auf und warf Tonks einen eisigen Blick zu. Vielleicht war es für sie gerade deswegen so schlimm, weil Tonks einer der wenigen Menschen war, vor denen sie ihr Gesicht hatte wahren wollen, doch daraus wurde wohl nichts.

„So eine bin ich nicht!" Sie drehte sich schnell um, in der Hoffnung, dass Tonks ihre Tränen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Nein, ich – oh, Fleur!" Tonks fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Ihre Gedanken waren völlig konfus. Sie wünschte sich den Frieden zurück, der sie vor ein paar Minuten noch umgeben hatte. Schließlich sprang sie auf, um der Französin nachzulaufen.

„Ich denke NICHT, dass du eine billige Schlampe bist! Aber sag mir bitte, was ich denn denken soll?" Sie hatte sie erreicht und packte sie nun energisch an der Schulter. Unnachgiebig drehte sie das zarte Mädchen zu sich herum und zwang sie, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich kenne dich ja kaum! Du warst immer abweisend zu mir, immer eiskalt, immer so fremd und distanziert. Ich hatte nie auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, dass du mich überhaupt leiden kannst. Und dann, plötzlich, ist die Kälte verschwunden und wir stehen wild knutschend auf der Tanzfläche. Woher soll ich wissen, was sich geändert hat? Woher soll ich wissen, wie du bist, wer du bist?"

Vorsichtig gab sie Fleur frei und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken.

Die beiden Frauen starrten sich einen ewigen Moment lang nur an. Tonks hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst, ihr Haar hatte sich feuerrot verfärbt. Ihr standen der Zorn und die Verzweiflung aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

Da Fleur sich anscheinend noch nicht zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte, fuhr Dora mit ihren Erklärungen fort. „Ich denke nicht schlecht von dir. Ich weiß doch, dass du zu Bill gehörst." Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Auch wenn du gerade nicht sonderlich glücklich mit ihm zu sein scheinst."

Fleurs Zorn verrauchte langsam, zurück blieb eine trostlose Traurigkeit. Stumm hatte sie Doras Erklärungen gelauscht. Die Erkenntnis, dass diese mit ihrer Behauptung, Fleur sei nicht glücklich mit Bill, recht hatte, traf sie wie ein Schlag. Brennend stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, doch Fleur vertrieb sie bestimmt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich mit ihm bin und ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Das musst du schon selbst heraus finden." Sie schaffte es nicht, Dora in ihre Augen zu sehen und betrachtete deshalb die Blumen um sie herum.

„Fleur, schau mich bitte an." Zögernd hob Fleur ihren Blick. Tonks Haare verblassten langsam zu einem dunkleren Rotton, doch in ihren Augen stand noch immer die Verzweiflung, aber auch eine Frage.

„Dora, ich", stotterte Fleur, „weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich möchte keine Geheimnisse und keine unausgesprochenen Worte mehr. Auch ich dachte, du kannst mich nicht leiden. Mich konnte von euch doch nie jemand leiden. Nur Bill mochte mich. Er war immer für mich da und bei ihm habe ich das Gefühl, es könnte fürs Leben sein." Fleur seufzte.

„Die meisten halten mich nur für einen oberflächigen Veelaabkömmling, dem alles zufliegt. Doch das ist nicht so! Du weißt nicht, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn Männer dich begehren, ohne, dass sie dich kennen und wenn dich alle Frauen dafür hassen! Nie weiß ich, ob die Zuneigung eines Mannes ehrlich ist oder wieder nur an dem Veelablut liegt. Doch bei dir... ich war so überrascht, als wir uns näher kamen. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde, Dora, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

Fleur errötete leicht und starrte wieder auf den Boden.

„Lass uns die Sache in _The Fields_ einfach vergessen", murmelte Tonks.

Ihr schwirrten zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum. Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein? Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich will unsere Freundschaft doch auch vertiefen."

Eigentlich war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie wollte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie denken sollte und welche Gedanken sie zulassen durfte. Fleur schien es jedoch lieber zu sein, wenn zwischen ihnen nur Freundschaft blieb.

Rigoros durchbrach sie schließlich den Moment der Verlegenheit, der sich zwischen ihnen eingeschlichen hatte, und machte ein Versöhnungsangebot.

„Was hältst du von einem gemeinsamen Abendessen? Ich lade dich und Bill zu mir ein. Vielleicht hat Remus ja auch Lust, zu kommen."

Fleur nickte überrascht vom plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung.

„Ja, gerne, vielen Dank. Ich werde Bill fragen, ob es ihm recht ist. Wann sollen wir kommen?"

Tonks überflog im Kopf ihren Terminkalender.

„Wie wäre es mit Mittwochabend? Ab 19 Uhr."

Mittwoch war übermorgen. Noch genügend Zeit bis dahin, um Remus von den neuesten Ereignissen in Kenntnis zu setzen, ein bisschen aufzuräumen und einzukaufen. Tonks atmete tief durch und wartete auf Fleurs Einverständnis. Plötzlich hatte sie nur noch das dringende Bedürfnis, von hier weg zu kommen.

Erleichtert nickte Fleur. „Ja, hört sich gut an. Falls Bill schon was vorhat, schicke ich dir eine Eule."

Fleur hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde bald platzen. Die Zeit bis Mittwoch würde sie zum nachdenken und verarbeiten brauchen. Nicht ein mal drei Tage stellten ihr jetziges Leben auf eine harte Probe. Wenn es diese nicht bestehen würde, wie viel war es dann wert?

Es erleichterte sie ungemein, dass Tonks die ganze Kuss-Geschichte einfach vergessen wollte, doch irgendwie... war sie etwa doch mit Remus zusammen? Irgendetwas daran gefiel ihr nicht.

* * *

**Ich will ja nicht um Reviews betteln, aber... sie würden mich sehr sehr glücklich machen! Und wenn ihr schon dabei seit, schaut doch auch mal bei petit[punkt]Indien vorbei, sie freut sich!**


	6. Liebe geht durch den Magen

**Disclaimer:** Was euch bekannt vorkommt (Namen, Personen, Zaubersprüche) gehört Frau Rowling. Plot, The Fields, Tonks' Wohnung... das stammt aus unserer Feder.

**Autoren:** Wie immer - Tonks: ich; Fleur: petitIndien.

**Beta:** Die liebe Cookie. Danke schön!

**Anmerkungen:** Ich weiß, es gibt nicht gerade viele Updates bei dieser Geschichte und ich weiß auch, dass Tonks/Fleur ein seltenes Pairing ist - aber warum bei über 500 Klicks nur 5 Reviews da sind, weiß ich nicht! Liebe Schwarzleser... wir würden uns wirklich sehr über eure Meinung freuen! Auch konstruktive Kritik ist willkommen. Danke jedenfalls an **Sayla Serpent** und Ellie für eure lieben Reviews.

**

* * *

Kapitel 6 - Liebe geht durch den Magen**

Es klingelte.

Hektisch sah Tonks auf die Uhr. Nein, es war noch nicht 19.00 Uhr, also musste es Remus sein.

„Komme gleich!", brüllte sie durch die Wohnung, stellte den Kochtopf vom Herd und hätte dabei fast das Tablett mit den Sektkelchen zu Boden befördert. Gerade noch brachte sie die wackelnden Gläser zum Stillstand und eilte aus der Küche, um dem ersten Gast zu öffnen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür stieß sie sich den Fuß am Couchtisch an und gelangte hüpfend und fluchend in den Flur. „Alohomora", stöhnte sie, als die Wohnungstür in Sichtweite war, und diese schwang auf.

Remus lehnte dort am Türrahmen, in der Hand hielt er eine Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit.

Er musterte sie mit amüsierter Miene. „Na, Dora, alles klar?"

„Alles bestens", fauchte sie und versuchte, normal aufzutreten. „Komm rein."

„Ich dachte, ich bringe dir ein bisschen Feuerwhisky mit. Scheint ein Garant für einen interessanten Abend zu sein", spottete Remus und wich geschickt aus, als sie nach ihm schlagen wollte. Ungerührt schob er sich an ihr vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Du kannst bestimmt Hilfe gebrauchen."

Tonks verweilte noch kurz im Flur. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel, kontrollierte ihre Frisur, wischte ihre schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. Dann folgte sie Remus in die Küche und erwischte ihn gerade dabei, wie er aus dem Kochtopf naschen wollte.

„Hey! Lass das!", schimpfte sie, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Remus schaffte es immer wieder, dass sie sich ruhiger und gelassener fühlte.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, was drin ist", verteidigte er sich und setzte eine ernste Miene auf, „und ob es essbar ist oder uns allen den Magen verderben wird. Was ist das überhaupt?"

„Das ist der Couscous für's Hauptgericht, und der muss noch zwanzig Minuten quellen. Du könntest den Sekt holen und öffnen, es ist" – Tonks hielt inne und sah erneut auf die Uhr – „gleich sieben, oh Himmel! Es ist gleich sieben! Bestimmt sind sie gleich da und ich hab noch nicht…"

Der Rest des Satzes ging im lauten Klappern von Geschirr unter, weil sie in Windeseile alle Schubladen und Schränke aufriss, um Teller und Besteck zusammenzusuchen.

Remus fing ungerührt eine fallende Tasse auf, schloss die Schranktüren hinter Tonks und trug ihr die Servietten hinterher.

„Dora?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist jetzt mit-"

„Kannst du das mal schnell halten, Remus?"

„Natürlich! – Was ist jetzt mit Fleur und dir? Was fühlst du für sie?"

Tonks blieb Remus die Antwort schuldig, denn in diesem Moment klingelte es zum zweiten Mal.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Fleur?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein", zischte Fleur durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür.

Das war nun schon das dritte Mal, dass Bill sie danach fragte. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung, was sollte schon los sein? Sie war müde, genervt, und hatte noch immer kein Kleid gefunden!

Den ganzen Tag war sie mit Molly und Ginny Weasley Brautkleid-Shoppen gewesen. Ausgerechnet! Warum hatte nicht Gabrielle kommen können?

Mit Gabrielle war Shoppen ganz leicht, sie wusste genau worin Fleur gut aussah und sie konnte auch immer ihre Laune besänftigen. Doch Gabrielle hatte einen Termin in Frankreich gehabt, klar, dass sie da nicht extra nach England kommen konnte.

Okay, sie war also mit Familie Weasley Shoppen gewesen. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug für einen Tag, war jetzt auch noch das Versöhnungsessen mit Dora und Remus.

Fleur hatte absolut keine Lust darauf. Überhaupt, warum musste dies sein? Könnte sie es nicht doch vielleicht noch absagen? Ein ruhiger Abend mit Bill, vielleicht könnten sie einen Film anschauen.

„Fleur?" Bill klopfte laut gegen die Badtür. „Fleur? Bist du langsam soweit? Wir kommen noch zu spät!"

Fleur seufzte laut auf, Film war wohl gestrichen. Warum war Bill nur auf einmal so scharf darauf, Dora und Remus zu treffen?

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel schloss sie die Badezimmertür auf. Bill hatte sich in einen modischen Anzug geschmissen, zu dem sein schmollender Blick so gar nicht passte. Doch er half wenigstens Fleurs Stimmung etwas auf die Beine.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Dackel", kicherte sie, während sie ihn leicht umarmte und einen Kuss auf die raue Wange drückte. Ihr zuliebe musste Bill sich täglich rasieren, Fleur konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Bartstoppel sie beim Küssen kratzten. _Tonks Wangen waren ganz weich._

Sofort sank Fleurs Laune wieder. Warum nur kamen ihr andauernd diese Gedanken in den Sinn? Sie hatte doch damit abgeschlossen! Dass aus ihnen ein Paar werden könnte, war verrückt! Einfach nur verrückt, sie fühlte doch nicht einmal etwas für sie.

„Bill, Chérie, können wir nicht doch-"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue war er ihr einen Blick zu. „Fleur, was ist denn los? Wovor hast du Angst? Es wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend, du wirst schon sehen! Und jetzt Schluss damit!"

„Wenn es denn sein muss...?"

Noch einmal versuchte sie es, doch Bill schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. Resignierend erkannte Fleur, dass er mittlerweile gegen ihre Blicke immun war. Seufzend ergab Fleur sich in ihr Schicksal.

Die beiden disapparierten und tauchten Sekunden später vor einer unscheinbaren Türe und noch unscheinbarerem Namensschild – ein gekrakeltes 'Tonks' - auf. Während Fleurs Blick am Boden klebte, drückte Bill die Klingel.

Die Tür schwang auf.

„Kommt herein.", empfing sie Remus Lupin. Eine Spur von Enttäuschung machte sich in Fleur breit.

Er drückte beide und machte ihnen dann Platz. „Tonks ist in der Küche. Sie hat sich geschnitten."

„Ach, verdammt", murmelte Tonks und lutschte an ihrem Finger. Draußen im Flur hörte sie das Knarren der Tür und die Stimmen ihrer Gäste.

„Oh, ist es schlimm?", hörte sie Fleur fragen.

Nein, es war nicht schlimm. Verletzungen wie diese hatte sie ständig.

Schnell sprach Tonks einen Heilzauber. Der Gedanke an Fleurs Sorge um sie zauberte ihr sogar ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Remus' Stimme drang zu ihr in die Küche. Er war einfach ein wunderbarer Freund. Geschickt lockerte er die Stimmung mit einem liebevollen Witz über Tonks' Schusseligkeit auf und begann etwas Smalltalk. So konnte Tonks noch einmal durchatmen und in aller Ruhe die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen.

Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft, den Sekt mit zitternden Händen einzuschenken, ohne dabei eine Überschwemmung zu fabrizieren. Jetzt balancierte sie das Tablett mit den gefüllten Gläsern ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte ihren Gästen ein Lächeln. „Schön, dass ihr da seid!"

Sie stellte den Sekt ab und begrüßte erst Bill, dann Fleur. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als sie sie in die Arme schloss. Schon diese eigentlich unkomplizierte Berührung machte ihr weiche Knie und sie hoffte inständig, dass man ihr die Nervosität nicht anmerkte. Ob es Fleur ebenso erging?

Schnell zog sie sich zurück und verteilte den Sekt. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, um sich nicht Bill gegenüber zu verraten. Der Abend würde sicher nicht sehr schön werden, wenn der _Zwischenfall_ in der Kneipe Tischgespräch war.

„Auf einen schönen Abend", verkündete sie daher hoffnungsvoll und warf Fleur einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Auf die Freundschaft", sagte Bill gutgelaunt und prostete ihr zu.

„Ich würde euch ja gern in meinem Reich herumführen, aber leider ist die Wohnung so klein, dass ihr schon fast alles gesehen habt." Tonks machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Nichtsdestotrotz, das hier ist mein Wohn- und Esszimmer."

Bill musterte das Bücherregal, während Fleur sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und den Blick aufmerksam durch den Raum wandern ließ.

„Ich mag das Bild", sagte sie schließlich.

Sie betrachtete eine Fotografie von einer Allee in einer Großstadt, die in dämmriges Abendlicht getaucht war.

„Das ist Barcelona", sagte Tonks und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hast du das Foto gemacht?"

„Ja, ich war im letzten Herbst ein paar Tage dort."

„Ich war noch nie in Spanien", sagte Fleur und starrte die Fotografie mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

Dann, plötzlich, fühlte Tonks ihren Blick auf sich. Ihre Hände wurden feucht, aber sie zwang sich, Fleur ins Gesicht zu sehen. Als diese lächelte, wurde ihr ganz leicht ums Herz.

„Deine Wohnung ist schön", sagte Fleur.

„Möchtest du noch die Küche und den Balkon sehen? Es ist nicht sonderlich spektakulär." Tonks grinste. „Wir können aber auch erst essen."

Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen, da sich die Männer gerade am Tisch niederließen und hungrige Mienen aufsetzten.

„Ich vermute, das bedeutet: Auf zur Raubtierfütterung", scherzte Tonks und stand auf.

Fleur schmunzelte. „Kann ich dir etwas helfen?"

„Danke", wehrte Tonks ab, „aber ich bediene euch heute. Setz dich schon mal. Was möchtet ihr trinken?"

Unschlüssig blickte Fleur von Bill und Remus, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, zu Tonks, die gerade in die Küche eilte, um Getränke zu holen. Ihre Laune hob sich stetig. Sie mochte Tonks Wohnung, ganz zu schweigen von Tonks selbst. Nur Remus' Anblick verschaffte ihr ein leicht bitteres Gefühl im Magen.

Immer und immer wieder stellte sie sich die gleiche Frage: War Tonks mit ihm zusammen?

Eigentlich glaubte sie es nicht, Tonks schien ziemlich auf sie fixiert zu sein. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Wunschdenken nannte man so etwas im Allgemeinen.

'Und selbst wenn', rief ihr eine innere Stimme ins Gedächtnis, 'es sollte dir egal sein. Du bist mit Bill hier! Mach das nicht kaputt.' Sie musste an etwas anderes denken als an Tonks.

Wie auf Kommando kam diese mit der linken Hand einige Getränke auf einem Tablett balancierend ins Zimmer. Mit einem zufriedenen Blick in die Runde – wobei er bei Fleur länger verweilte - verschwand sie wieder in der Küche, aus der mittlerweile verführerischer Duft kam.

Fleur spürte Remus Blick auf sich und wandte sich schnell von der Küchentür ab. Sie musste wirklich damit aufhören, es begann schon aufzufallen!

„Verdammt!", kam es von Tonks aus der Küche.

Remus stand sofort auf, um ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch Tonks verscheuchte ihn wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung, nichts passiert. Gleich wird angerichtet!"

Irgendwie befriedigte es Fleur, dass Remus nicht in die Küche durfte. Das Zwinkern, das Remus ihr zuwarf, bevor er sich wieder dem Gespräch mit Bill widmete, machte ihr aber gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Tonks kam mit zwei großen Schüsseln Salat und Couscous in den Raum und rief Fleur an den Tisch. Zufrieden stellte Fleur fest, dass Tonks sie neben sich eingeplant hatte.

Großzügig verteilte Tonks grünen Blattsalat an alle und Bill begann sofort zu essen. Er war Fleur peinlich – irgendwie. Sie wünschte allen einen guten Appetit, nippte an ihrem Glas Rotwein und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Tonks.

Für diese war es so einfach, natürlich zu sein. Sie selbst dachte immer darüber nach, was die Anderen über sie dachten und wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Tonks tat einfach, was sie wollte.

„Remus?", fragte Tonks. Remus hatte seinen Salat noch nicht angerührt und schaute peinlich berührt zu Tonks.

„Es ist bald Vollmond...", murmelte er.

„Ach, tut mir Leid, daran habe ich nicht gedacht!", lachte Tonks und warf, während sie aufstand, fast ihren Stuhl um.

„Ich könnte dir auf die Schnelle ein Steak machen?"

„Aber bitte mach dir keine großen Umstände", unterbrach Remus sie.

Lächelnd winkte Tonks ab. „Ihr esst einfach weiter und ich kümmere mich schnell darum."

„Ich helfe", fügte Fleur bestimmt hinzu und betrat hinter Tonks die Küche.

Ihre Brust hatte sich während des Gesprächs kurz zusammen gezogen. Die beiden kommunizierten auf eine so sensible Art und Weise, als wüssten sie immer, was im Kopf des anderen vorgeht. War sie da nicht fehl am Platz? Natürlich könnte sie jederzeit zu Bill gehen, wahrscheinlich würde er sich sogar über etwas Nähe freuen, doch das wollte sie nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie eben nur zu Tonks.

Die Küchentür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Tonks zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Sie war mit Fleur allein, und sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Am besten ganz normal. Aber was war schon normal?

„Tja", begann sie unsicher, „so ist das, wenn man einen Werwolf zu Gast hat. Daran hätte ich wirklich denken müssen."

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte Fleur. „Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf."

Tonks nickte und legte das Fleisch in die Pfanne. Während sie die Flamme vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab regulierte, sah Fleur sich in der Küche um. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Tonks, wie sie ihren Blick über Gewürze und Kochbücher wandern ließ und schließlich direkt sie ansah.

Schnell wandte sie sich ab.

„Würdest du mir bitte Salz und Pfeffer geben?"

Schweigend würzte und wendete sie das Steak. Sie war sich auf eine fast schon aufregende Weise Fleurs Präsenz bewusst, spürte deren Augen auf sich verweilen, fühlte sich beobachtet.

Tonks wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, was das Eis brechen würde, doch sie wusste nicht, was.

Von draußen erschallte Bills Gelächter. Die Männer schienen sich gut zu amüsieren.

„Das riecht gut."

Fleur stand plötzlich neben ihr, lächelte.

„Danke", sagte Tonks und nahm den Teller entgegen, den Fleur ihr reichte.

„Kochst du viel?"

„So oft es geht. Ich bin zwar keine besonders talentierte Köchin, weil mir dauernd etwas anbrennt, aber mir macht es trotzdem Spaß." Tonks zwinkerte Fleur verschwörerisch zu. „Besonders dann, wenn ich nette Gäste habe, für die ich kochen kann."

Fleurs Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Das kenne ich. Es ist schön, für andere zu kochen. Das hab' ich hier in England noch viel zu selten getan. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter jemanden einladen!"

Tonks merkte, wie sie sich entspannte. Eigentlich war es doch ganz einfach. Fleur schien nichts zu erwarten, sie war ganz unkompliziert. Gerade verzierte sie den Tellerrand liebevoll mit einem Blättchen Basilikum.

„Das sieht gut aus", sagte Tonks und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Wollen wir servieren?"

Remus empfing sein Steak mit dankbarer Miene.

„Das sieht wunderbar aus. Ein Festmahl! Vielen, vielen Dank."

Tonks grinste. „Lass es dir schmecken", sagte sie und teilte an die anderen den Couscous aus.

„Wir haben grade über das Fest morgen gesprochen", sagte Bill. „Du kommst doch auch, Tonks, oder?"

„Welches Fest?"

Bill runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Silberhochzeit meiner Eltern. Wir haben eine Feier organisiert, du müsstest eigentlich eine Einladung bekommen haben!"

Tonks ging ein Licht auf.

„Ach ja, stimmt! Natürlich komme ich. Ich hatte nur vergessen, dass das morgen ist."

„Eine schöne Idee, dass ihr das für eure Eltern macht. Das ist vermutlich ziemlich aufwändig, bei der großen Familie." Remus schmunzelte. „Oder übst du schon mal für eure Hochzeit? Wann heiratet ihr?"

„Nächsten Sommer", sagte Bill, „das ist der Plan."

Ja, nächsten Sommer, das war der Plan.

Fleur verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Tonks, das schmeckt köstlich! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst", sagte Bill.

„Gleich so überrascht?", grinste Tonks.

Als sie aufgegessen hatten, überraschte sie alle noch mit einer Schale Tiramisu. Fleur strahlte. Von Tiramisu konnte sie nicht genug bekommen, seit sie auf einer Venedigreise davon gekostet hatte. Das erzählte sie Tonks auch gleich.

„Venedig? Toll, da wollte auch schon immer mal hin. Aber mit dem Job im Ministerium komme ich wenig zum Reisen."

„Ich finde sowieso, dass man nicht so viel reisen muss. England ist doch auch recht schön."

Tonks warf Remus einen schnellen Blick zu, stand demonstrativ auf und begann die Teller in die Küche zu räumen.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und ging Tonks dann hinterher.

Er fasste sie sanft am Arm und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, nein, schon okay", wehrte Tonks ab, „Aber, Remus, du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Und zwar welchen?" Er klang misstrauisch.

„Könntest du mit Bill noch etwas trinken gehen? Ich brauch ein wenig Zeit mit Fleur alleine."

„Dora, meinst du, dass das klug ist?"

„Nur zum Reden! Remus, ich muss mit ihr reden. Wir haben eigentlich vereinbart, dass wir vergessen, was im _The Fields_ geschehen ist, aber ich kann nicht so tun, als ob nichts wäre. Ich muss das mit Fleur klären. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Er nickte langsam. „Aber bitte stell nichts Blödes an, ja?"

„Ich werd's versuchen."

Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm und Tonks fühlte einen Schwall Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Remus und Tonks kamen aus der Küche zurück.

„Hat jemand noch Lust auf ein Butterbier in _The Fields_?", fragte Remus in die Runde.

Allein bei der Bemerkung der Bar wurde Fleur bereits flau und nach einem Blick auf Dora erkannte sie, dass es ihr wohl nicht anders erging.

„Ach lass mal", winkte Tonks ab. „Aber ihr könnt natürlich gerne gehen. Ich muss eh noch einiges aufräumen und da morgen Mollys und Arthurs Tag ist, bringe ich den Abwasch lieber gleich hinter mich."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich würde auch lieber dableiben, weil", begann Fleur vorsichtig ihre Ausrede anzubringen, doch Remus fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Das macht doch nichts! Dann machen wir eben einen Männerabend, oder, Bill?"

Er lächelte und Bill, der zuerst weniger begeistert gewirkt hatte, stimmte ihm nun lebhaft zu.

„Klar! Ich habe von einem Freund gehört, dass sie dort auch Quidditchübertragungen bringen! Heute spielen Bulgarien und Holland und auch wenn ich kein so übertriebener Fan bin, muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir ungern Viktor Krum auf einem Besen entgehen lasse."

Als die Männer die Wohnung verlassen hatten, war es seltsam ruhig.

Fleur nahm die letzten Gegenstände vom Tisch und trug sie in die Küche.

Tonks begann mit dem Abwasch und Fleur schnappte sich ein Tuch zum Abtrocknen.

„Ich wollte mich für den schönen Abend bedanken", sagte sie.

Tonks winkte ab.

„Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, für euch zu kochen."

Aus dem Tonfall, in dem Tonks sprach, und ihrem Blick, den sie ihr zuwarf, schloss Fleur, dass da noch mehr war.

„Was ist mir dir?", fragte sie deshalb sanft.

„Mit mir? Was soll schon sein?", versuchte Tonks abzulenken, lächelte und schien sich dann zu besinnen. „Es ist nur so... du heiratest schon im nächsten Jahr."

„Ja..."

Beide versanken in Schweigen.

Wie meinte Dora das?

Die Hoffnung, sie könne mehr für sie fühlen als nur Freundschaft, regte sich in Fleur. Gleichzeitig wurde sie darüber sauer auf sich selbst. Während Bill und sie ihre Hochzeit planten, hoffte sie, dass Tonks mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfand. Unmoralisch war gar kein Ausdruck dafür!

Als sie fertig waren mit Abspülen, räumte Tonks das Geschirr in den Schrank.

„Dora, fühlst du nichts für mich?", platzte Fleur plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung aus heraus.

Tonks ließ einen Teller fallen.

Was hatte Fleur da gerade gesagt?

In Tonks' Kopf rasten die Gedanken.

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer", sagte sie bestimmt und ging an Fleur vorbei aus der Küche. Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen.

Fleur setzte sich neben sie und schwieg.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Fleur. Über uns", sagte Tonks, und ohne Fleur die Chance einer Erwiderung zu lassen, fuhr sie fort. „Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich kann _The Fields_ nicht vergessen. Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, du machst mich nervös, du verhinderst jeden klaren, vernünftigen Gedanken.

Wenn du nichts für mich empfindest, dann muss ich das akzeptieren, aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht totschweigen."

Sie suchte den Blick in Fleurs Augen.

„Ich muss wissen, was du fühlst."

„Dora", sagte Fleur langsam. „Ich fühle..._etwas_ für dich. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was ich fühle, aber du bist mir so wichtig geworden. Nur Bill... ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich fühlen will. Es ist alles so viel."

Traurig schaute sie Tonks an.

Diese rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück näher, rang mit sich und dem Bedürfnis, Fleur in den Arm zu nehmen. Ihre Hand krallte sich ins Kissen. Fleurs ratloser Blick nahm sie gefangen.

„Also, so geht das nicht weiter", stellte sie fest.

Fleur nickte. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Aufhören zu reden."

Bedenken, Vernunft, klares Denken, Moral – Tonks schob alles gleichzeitig beiseite und zog Fleur an sich. Sie spürte, wie diese sich erst versteifte, und dann nachgab, sich in die Umarmung lehnte und leise aufseufzte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später schob Tonks Fleur vorsichtig von sich, doch nur so weit, dass sie ihr kurz in die Augen sehen konnte. Ein kurzer, intensiver Blick – und dann schloss sie die Augen und küsste Fleur. Küsste sie, weil sie sich den ganzen Abend lang danach gesehnt hatte, und weil es das einzige war, das sich einfach richtig anfühlte.

Fleurs Gefühle drehten durch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz quelle über. Sie wollte diese Frau so sehr, wie sie noch nie einen Menschen gewollt hatte.

Eins ergab das andere, ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und ohne an später zu denken ließ sich Fleur von Tonks das Oberteil ausziehen.

Kurz schaute sie Tonks bewegungslos an, streichelte ihre Wange – _so weich_ – und küsste sie dann wieder. Tonks umschlang Fleurs Oberkörper mit ihrem Armen und dirigierte sie in eine liegende Position.

Fleurs Atem ging schnell, als Tonks ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte. Sie ließ ihre Hände unter Tonks' Bluse auf ihrem Rücken höher wandern und zog sie begehrend näher. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen. Alles Sanfte war verschwunden, die Küsse wurden wild und ungestüm.

Tonks Hände streichelten ihren Bauch, spielten mit dem Bund von Fleurs Hose. Dann hielten sie kurz inne, um schnell Tonks' Bluse aufzuknöpfen und abzustreifen. Es war ein kurzes Luftholen, dann landete das Oberteil auf dem Boden und Tonks schmiegte sich an die Frau unter ihr.

Ihre Lippen wanderten über Fleurs Dekolleté und verteilten Küsse auf der weichen Haut. Gleichzeitig streichelten ihre Finger über den dünnen Stoff von Fleurs BH und reizten die empfindliche Haut bis aufs Äußerste. Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh Fleurs Lippen. Tonks grinste frech. Als sie sich gerade an Fleurs Gürtel zu schaffen machte, riss ein schriller Ton die beiden aus ihrem Rausch.

„Das ist mein Alarmsystem", stieß Tonks atemlos hervor. „Es geht los, wenn jemand vor mein Haus appariert."

„Remus und Bill?", fragte Fleur, während sie nach ihrem Oberteil angelte.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Tonks und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. Schwere Schritte hallten durchs Treppenhaus.

Als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte, sprang Tonks gehetzt auf. Sie warf Fleur einen unsicheren Blick zu, ging dann aber gezwungenermaßen, um zu öffnen.

Gut gelaunt betrat zuerst Bill die Wohnung, dann Remus, der sie beide mit dezentem Misstrauen betrachtete.

Bill kam zu Fleur und umarmte sie leicht. Fleurs Wangen röteten sich. Sie konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, was sie noch vor ein paar Minuten mit Tonks getan hatte. Bill hatte das nicht verdient.

„Schatz, ich bin hundemüde, verabschieden wir uns und gehen dann", flüsterte Bill Fleur ins Ohr. Steif nickte sie.

Ihr fiel auf, dass Bill und sie sich nicht wie ein Paar benahmen. Jeder machte seine eigenen Entschlüsse und auf Kompromisse reagierten sie beide weniger glücklich, und langsam kam ihr auch die Ehe mit Bill an sich nur noch wie ein Kompromiss vor.

„Seid uns nicht böse, aber wir werden wohl gleich gehen. Es war ein langer, aber wirklich schöner Abend. Das nächste Mal machen wir so was bei uns", sagte Bill lächelnd, während er Tonks kurz umarmte und Remus auf die Schulter klopfte. Stumm ging Fleur hinter ihm her, holte sich zuerst ihre Jacke und umarmte dann Remus und Tonks.

Tief atmete sie Tonks' Duft ein und spürte, wie diese ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Als sie auseinander gingen, schaute Fleur ihr eindringlich in die Augen und drückte ihre Hand.

„Gute Nacht, Dora", sagte sie leise. „Und, bis morgen."

* * *

**Und das kommt heraus, wenn zwei alberne Autorinnen eine Schreibblockade haben:**

Sie trinken ihren Sekt. Dann führt Tonks sie herum. Das macht man so. Tonks ist etwas unsicher in ihrer Rolle als Gastgeberin. Aber Bill und Fleur sind keine anspruchsvollen Gäste und loben alles, was sie tut, bis ins Höchste.

Plötzlich zieht Tonks, nein Fleur, Tonks in eine Besenkammer, die davor noch nicht da war und… den Rest denken sich schlaue Leser selber, denn wir können keine Sexszenen schreiben, weil eine von uns das noch nicht erlebt hat und das ist dann schwierig. Man darf auch erst dann Mordszenen schreiben, wenn man schon getötet hat. Aber das gehört nicht zum Thema, weil die beiden ja keinen umbringen. Obwohl, wenn Blicke töten könnten… dann wäre Fleur schon gefährlich.

* * *

Schaut auch mal bei petitIndien vorbei! Liebe Grüße :)


End file.
